Don't Let Me Die In Florida
by Exquisiteliltart
Summary: Swan Queen, AU fic. Emma works as a brokerage administrator at a commerical real estate firm in Florida. Regina is a wealthy client who likes to take a 'hands on' approach to business. Complete as of 1/16/15!
1. Chapter 1

"Emma, I don't smell any coffee brewing," Emma's boss barked by way of greeting as he stormed inside to the cool air conditioning and headed to his office.

"I'm on it, sir," Emma rolled her eyes after he passed and stood up from her desk, smoothing her skirt and heading to the back to make coffee. She was feeling tired, and despite only working at the real estate firm for three months, more and more she realized that this eight to five, Monday through Friday job was not suited to her personality or her fashion sense.

She scooped out the appropriate amount of coffee grounds: a little extra to make sure it was strong and dark enough for her boss's tastes. Mr. Masters was decent enough to work for, though he was stressed to the max most of the time. It was to be expected when dealing with multi-million dollar deals that could fall through all too easily. The coffee pot gurgled and the 'brewing' light came on along with the smell of delicious caffeinated coffee that made Emma's mouth water.

The real estate office was small, but part of a larger company with the main office located in Miami. When Emma moved from Tallahassee to Melbourne, she wanted to find a job that actually provided health insurance. She may have embellished her resume a bit, but she had mastered her Microsoft Office skills quite quickly by learning on the job. Since the office was small, only four agents, she was the go to for everything. She juggled her responsibilities as Operations manager, Brokerage Administrator and Receptionist.

Smiling brightly, she poured a cup of coffee for Mr. Masters and delivered it to his desk. He was on the phone; his tone was that of someone trying to talk another person off a ledge. He looked up and smiled as she sat his coffee down, and Emma heard him say, "Regina, I know it sounds like a lot to invest now, but I promise you'll get tenfold the return once everything is up to code…"

That name stuck out to her and she made a face of disgust as she turned to walk back to her desk. She'd never met Regina Mills, but she had spoken with her on the phone a few times. The woman was insulting and rude, and an incredibly rich new client who had to be treated with all the practice and care that Emma learned in her two hour customer service webinar.

She returned to her desk and started to work on putting together a property portfolio. The company software made it easy and she just had to drop in the numbers and add some pictures to make a nice selling tool. The phone rang and Emma saw it was the boss, "How can I help you, sir?"

"We need to roll out the red carpet, the Dolphin Point multi-family property is closing today. We're going to get the clients in here and make this happen. Please get the paperwork together," Mr. Masters sounded excited and uncharacteristically nervous.

Emma mustered her enthusiasm and readied the folder of legal documents. She knew that if the deal went well and Regina was pleased, she was looking to buy several more properties and then there was the matter of properties she already owned which Mr. Masters would make a mint off of by shuffling them around for that 1030 tax shelter. Emma didn't care that much about her boss's commissions. Her salary was set and it wasn't a lot.

She was there to greet Regina when she entered the small lobby of the office. She took off her sunglasses and looked around until her eyes focused on Emma. She was dressed expensively and her black blazer and long pants looked very professional, but completely inappropriate for the Florida heat. Emma noticed with suspicion that Regina wasn't sweating, not at all.

"Welcome to Perry & Harper, Ms. Mills," Emma stood up and clasped her hands together as she greeted the woman before her.

"I'd like an apple spiced latte: non-fat," Regina answered, raising one disinterested eyebrow in Emma's direction as Mr. Masters ran out of his office to greet and shake her hand.

"Starbucks is down the street, take a left," Emma replied meeting the full gaze of the woman who narrowed her eyes and licked her lips.

"Emma!" Mr. Masters scolded her, looking at Regina he said, "Ms. Swan is joking, she'd be more than happy to fetch you a latte."

"Sure," Emma said as she grabbed her purse and headed out the door, listening as her boss led Regina to his office. She ordered the apple spiced latte, but made sure to specify 'full fat, extra whip'. The childish gesture stemmed from her desire to thwart authority no matter if it actually was or if she only perceived it to be.

When she returned to the office, sweating from the mid day sun, she entered to find none other than Regina sitting across from her desk. Her ridiculously large and expensive hand bag rested at her feet and she sat on the basic office chair as if it were a throne. Her legs crossed and fingertips resting together. Her eyes were gleaming.

"Here you go," Emma thrust out the latte to her, and when Regina made no move to take it, Emma just sat it down on the desk in front of her.

Regina looked from the drink and slowly she let her eyes wander back and forth over Emma as she sat back in her chair across from her. Emma looked her over in turn, wondering exactly how old she was. She was usually good at guessing, but Regina had a timeless appeal about her, though she couldn't be a day over thirty. Emma was only twenty-one, but she couldn't imagine gathering the kind of wealth that Regina had at any age.

"Mr. Masters said you'd have my copy of the contract," Regina tilted her head and placed a finger onto the desk, tapping it once in impatience.

Emma swallowed and told herself to get it together. She ran her fingers through her hair before pulling the correct file from neat rack on her desk. She scanned the signed contract and gave Regina a copy.

"Aren't you going to congratulate me?" Regina took the papers and tucked them into her bag, while she looked curiously at the young woman across the desk.

"Aren't you going to drink that latte I went out and bought for you?"

"I'm not in the mood for that anymore," Regina leaned forward in her seat, a frightening and dangerous smile lit up her face. "However, I do wish to celebrate."

"Congratulations, you just spent thirteen million dollars, Ms. Mills," Emma's tone was flippant, but Regina's smile didn't fade. She stood up suddenly, pulling her hand bag up with her. Emma almost flinched when Regina reached forward and smoothed back a wayward blonde curl. It was always a battle between hairspray and the humidity. Regina patted her cheek tenderly and Emma had to stop herself from flinching at the coolness of her fingers.

"Join me for dinner tonight, Ms. Swan. I want you to celebrate with me. My treat," Regina produced a business card and placed it on the desk. She patted Emma's shoulder and smiled once more before turning and walking curtly through the door.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Title comes from Patty Griffin's song of the same name. This story is based on true events that happened to me when I lived in Florida. (Though it didn't turn out quite as sexy as I promise the story will.) **

…

The Chart House was by far the fanciest restaurant in town and Emma stood outside the river front establishment, sweating even as a light breeze blew in from the water. She didn't know what possessed her to actually agree to meet Regina at the restaurant, but here she was and Regina was late.

She supposed she was most curious as to the other woman's intentions. Was she just lonely and Emma looked like she had a sympathetic face? The other possibility was that this was a date of some sort and Regina was interested in Emma. She didn't let herself contemplate the implications of that for very long.

Then she dismissed the notion outright. Someone like Regina Mills would certainly not consider her dating material. She didn't know much about Regina's personal life, but she had assumed that Regina was married and any inkling she had about her sexuality was most likely wishful thinking. She realized glumly that it hadn't been the brunette's shining personality that caused her to agree to this outing.

Emma heard the screech of tires and looked up to see a Mercedes Benz SUV knock over a traffic cone and disrupt a flock of seagulls before squealing into a handicap spot crooked. Then Regina stepped out of the vehicle and Emma blinked rapidly as her heart sunk. This woman was obviously crazy… and obviously loaded and obviously extremely hot. The bright blue dress she wore, accentuated with gold jewelry, fit her perfectly. Emma felt underdressed in her work outfit and was pretty sure she was pitting out from waiting in the heat.

Without wasting time with re-introductions, Regina sidled up beside her and nodded once never slowing down as she walked into the restaurant. The hostess crossed off her reservation and seated them at a small plush curved booth. Emma sat down at one side of the half circle, expecting Regina to sit at the other, but she sat right next to Emma forcing her to scoot over awkwardly.

Regina was so close that Emma could feel the heat of her thigh against her own and looking around the restaurant at the other moon shaped booths all she saw were couples sitting close together and sharing menus. She was suddenly more acutely aware that this was actually a date. She found herself not knowing how to behave. Regina ordered French wine that she pronounced with a flawless accent. Emma looked at the menu and had to work to keep her jaw off the floor as she scanned over the prices.

When the waitress came back and poured their wine, Regina ordered a mixed seafood dish for herself and then to Emma's surprised, ordered for her: an eighteen ounce cut of prime rib. She also placed an order for the restaurant's signature dessert: hot chocolate lava cake. A bit stunned, Emma bit her tongue. Her nerves were jangling; they hadn't even talked to each other yet.

"I have a holiday ball to attend on December 20th. You should accompany me. You'd look ravishing in a red gown. You can meet with my tailor for measurements next week," Regina turned to her, fixing a predatory gaze and stroking her hair.

Now, Emma couldn't tell if Regina was treating her like the daughter she never had, but with a sordid sexual interest, or if she thought that she was a straight up prostitute. Having someone order food for you was disingenuous at the least and Emma was thinking she'd do well to say she was going to the bathroom and never come back.

"Um, I'm probably working at my other job that night," Emma answered practically, as she was too shocked to ask why Regina was asking her out to a holiday ball?

Regina smoothed her napkin over her lap, and Emma noticed the faint shake of her hand. Perhaps she was nervous too, "Where else do you work, dear?"

"I have a couple different gigs aside from my day job. On Saturdays I work at the Mediterranean restaurant in Indialantic as a server," Emma tried to keep guarded on how much information she shared.

"Is it the one by the beach? Yes, I know of it. I quite enjoy Mediterranean cuisine and culture," Regina licked her lips and furrowed her brow. Now she was at a loss for conversation and Emma felt the tension palpably.

"Yeah, I didn't know I liked hummus and stuff like Kafta kebobs before I started working there," she took a long drink from her water glass and Regina reached for the wine.

"Go on," she gestured toward Emma's glass of red. "We are here to celebrate after all."

'Is that why we're here?" Emma challenged, lifting her glass and looking into Regina's eyes. The other woman fidgeted under her steady gaze and Emma realized perhaps she had more power than she previously thought. She took a sip of her wine and savored the rich dry flavor. She didn't drink frequently or casually, but when she did drink it was usually when she was sad. Her preferred alcoholic beverage was beer. She could drink a lot of it.

Before more could be said, their food was placed in front of them. The prime rib was huge, filling the plate, nestled against beans and creamy mashed potatoes. Regina's meal looked mouthwatering. They ate in silence.

"Those people keep looking at us. Do you think they think that you and I are on a date?" Regina whispered into Emma's ear, slyly looking toward a couple who was indeed outright staring their direction.

"Is that a problem or something?" Emma was feeling more confused than ever at the nature of their arranged celebration or whatever was happening or not happening between them. Truth be told, Emma wasn't much the dating type, but she knew that if it was a date it was going terribly.

Regina didn't answer; she stared down at her food and took another bite. If this was supposed to be a date, it was feeling rather lame. At least Emma was getting a free meal out of it even if she didn't get to pick it out. She tried not to stuff herself, but the meat was so good, and there was so much of it, it was inevitable. By the time the lava cake arrived Emma was feeling over full and exhausted. The mental exhaustion of constantly guessing what this strange woman was thinking was getting the best of her.

When Regina looked at her seductively and tried to feed her a forkful of cake dripping chocolate sauce, Emma reached her limit, "Okay, you can't feed me like I'm a child."

"I want to," Regina insisted as if it wasn't a strange request at all. She sat back against the booth and tucked her chin.

"Okay, um… I agreed to come out with you and help you celebrate, and I appreciate everything, but I think we don't have anything in common so I'm going home. Now."

Emma tried to rapidly exit the tight booth; she finally scooted all the way around to the other side that Regina wasn't blocking. She tossed her napkin on the table and walked out of the restaurant.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I got the funniest comment on this from Bookworms and Nerdity. It made me laugh out loud so I had to include it in the story. Hope you don't mind. **

…**.**

"Seriously? She ordered for you?" Ruby finished closing out the till and handed Emma her tips. It was Saturday night and she had just finished her shift at Skewer's.

"Yeah, she ordered this huge prime rib dinner for me," Emma was recounting her bizarre date with Regina as wiped down the tables in the small restaurant.

"Alex, come over here. You gotta hear this story. Okay, Emma, start over," Ruby waved over the busboy as the other servers sat around the bar folding napkins, airing wine and listening to the story of the date that went wrong.

"This client at the real estate firm asked me out after she closed on a big deal. It was awkward."

"She? Are you gay?" Alex asked as he took a seat, he hadn't considered it before, but after looking her over, he could see it.

"Sometimes," Emma said as an afterthought. "Anyway, she ordered my food for me, then she asked me to go to a ball and then…"

"She tried to feed her cake!" Ruby had already heard the story and was all too excited to provide the odder details. She picked up one of the forks she was polishing and made an eating motion.

"Where did she take you for dinner?" Alex asked, squinting in confusion. It was rather odd that someone who she had just met tried to feed her.

"The Chart House," Emma rolled her eyes as they all oohed and awed over the restaurant.

"She paid for all of this, right?"

"Yeah, I assume she did. I walked out on her," Emma continued with a shrug as she picked up a broom and swept pita crumbs from the floor.

"Who is this woman?" Ruby inquired, wondering where Emma found these types of people, and possibly where she could get herself a date with this sugar mama since Emma seemed to be done with her.

"Her name is Regina Mils. She's buying apartment complexes in the area. Apparently, she lives around here and has a lot of money to spend."

"No shit, Regina Mills? Be careful, Emma. I heard she killed her husband," Alex had lived in the area for a long time and knew all the gossip. "Her husband was Leo White: A super rich old guy. He was like the king of Melbourne, Florida."

"Are you sure? I heard he died of a heart attack in his sleep," Ruby added with skepticism. "Either way, did you search this Regina on Florida courts online?"

"No, you think I should?" Emma was feeling a bit worried at her friend's reactions to her story.

"I would. She knows where you work, and she has your number. She might be a serial killer. Like cut your heart out and eat it killer cray-cray. There are a lot of serial killers out of Florida."

"Okay, I know you just finished season 6 of Dexter on Netflix so don't even, but unfortunately, she knows where I live too," Emma shivered slightly as she finished sweeping up and wiped her hands on a towel.

"How does she know that? Finish the story, I know there's more," Alex leaned in closer to hear.

"So I left the restaurant and went out to my car and there was a freaking boot clamp thing on the front tire. I parked on the street. Okay, so there might have been a 'permit parking only' sign, but it was after business hours," Emma recounted, frustrated by the memory.

"OMG, she gave you a ride, huh?" Ruby clicked her tongue as the plot thickened.

"Yeah, she came up running behind me out of the restaurant and she looked super pissed off. She saw the boot and offered to take me home."

Emma was met with indignant stares, "What was I supposed to do? Walk? I live in Palm Bay."

"She seemed really upset when I got in her car, but she didn't apologize or anything. Suspiciously, she didn't have a boot on hers and she parked in a handicap spot."

"Wow, that's just downright evil," Alex added in judgment.

"She had weird crystals hanging from her rearview mirror and little voodoo doll things. It was kinda creepy," Emma admitted, thinking back on it. She never felt scared or in danger. Truthfully, she was simply offended by the woman's audacity.

"Did she try to put the moves on you?" Ruby leaned her chin on her hand in hope. "Do you have a picture of her? I have got see what this lady looks like."

"No, she didn't try anything, but she asked if I wanted to come home with her and have a drink. I declined," Emma was starting to get tired of talking about it. The story sounded almost embarrassing.

"So she dropped you off and you never have to see her again. I don't think it's that big of a deal. We've all had bad dates," one of the other waitresses, who had been listening in quietly piped up.

"It gets worse, Mary Margaret. When she dropped me off she gave me an envelope and told me not to look at it until I got inside," Emma ran her hand across her forehead as her cheeks turned red.

"What was in the envelope?" They all asked at once.

"Five hundred dollars!" Emma said in shame, covering her eyes. "I'm taking it back to her. I can't accept that cash. It's so wrong…"

"She honestly thinks you are a whore," Ruby lifted her hands to mouth in disbelief. "Google her now!"

"Yeah, a whore with no sex," Alex said with a shrug. "I've seen her before. She came in here for lunch one day. If she needs to hire an escort to get a date then there is no God."

"I think she felt bad about the boot on my car and that's why she gave me money. I don't know, but there's more…so the next morning, after I got my car unclamped and made it into work, my boss tells me that we'll be seeing a lot more of Regina Mills. Apparently, she was so impressed with our brokerage 'services' that she's bringing us all of her real estate business."

"Emma, you might want to change your name and move to Phoenix. That is seriously screwed up," Ruby pushed off the bar and started polishing silverware. "You should report her for harassment and solicitation."

"Though if she just wants to give you money…eh, I'm not really seeing the downside," Alex was ever so helpful, and he added in a conspiratorial tone, "If I were you, I would have let her feed me the cake."

"Yeah, I hardly think I've got a case against her. I agreed to go out to dinner with her. What am I supposed to tell the police? That she was creepy and tried to feed me cake?" Emma just wanted to let the whole thing go. "I don't hate her, but she did make me feel…trashy or beneath her. I don't know how to explain it."

Mary Margaret had pulled out her phone and was currently conducting an image search, "Wow, Emma is that her?" She flashed the screen to Emma and she confirmed it with a nod. The picture was a newspaper photo of Regina in a white tennis outfit, smiling brightly.

"I thought you said she was old?" Ruby grabbed the phone and studied the picture with approval. "Is she a member at Kiwi tennis club? That's where my Granny plays. I'm going to have to ask her about this Regina."

"I never said she was old…I said older. Like thirty or so…I'm not sure, and I didn't ask her," Emma looked at the picture and thought about Regina Mills. She had the distinct feeling that one way or another she was going to be seeing much more of the woman, and she wasn't sure that was entirely a bad thing.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Switching POV to check in with Regina to get her perspective and meet her tennis club friends.**

…

"Regina, you must stop _lusting_ after people who are beneath you," Mel shook her head and gave Regina a pitying look. They were warming up for tennis in both the literal and figurative sense. The clay courts heated up in the morning sun quickly. Mel adjusted her white visor and removed her pink sweater, tying it around her waist as she asked, "Whatever happened to that lovely Dr. Hood you went out with?"

"You mean aside from finding out he has a wife and a child?" Regina looked at her pointedly and continued stretching out her arms and legs. She turned back to Mel and twisted her wrists absently, "Now, he's in prison for stealing drugs and equipment from the hospital he worked at. Albeit, he was taking the stolen medical supplies to Haiti for humanitarian relief work, but the FBI didn't care about his charitable nature."

"Positively ghastly, who would willingly go to Haiti?" Mel lifted her curly blonde locks and dabbed at her neck with a cool towel. Regina and Mel were doubles partners and were unrivaled in their abilities. Mel had a wicked backhand swing, and Regina's brute force and ability to anticipate her opponent's every move made them a force to be reckoned with. They practiced each morning and had become friends of a sort. "But now, back to this Emma…she actually walked out on you in the middle of the meal?"

"Dessert, actually. It was incredibly embarrassing for me. No one has ever dared to thwart me like that," Regina picked up her racket and motioned for the ball boy to load the automatic launcher as she hopped from foot to foot and assumed a ready stance.

"Why you asked out a receptionist in the first place is beyond me, you should have known she would act…untrained,' Mel turned her nose up at the thought, and jogged out on the court as the first ball whooshed over the net. Mel returned it with two hands and Regina took the next ball with elegance. "Does that strange girl know who you are and what you are capable of? You could crush her reputation in this town: destroy everything she holds dear. She shouldn't have disrespected you, my friend."

With a sigh, Regina rolled her neck from side to side, keeping her eye on the ball machine and springing into action as one came to her side of the court. "I thought she was different. That's why I invited her out, because she doesn't care about who I am. She stood up to me and didn't just roll over and let me…do what I normally do."

With a grunt Mel hit a ball exceptionally hard and it rattled the chain link fence on the far side of the court when it hit, "Anyone can be bought, Regina. You didn't try hard enough. I suggest you ask this Emma Swan out again, and this time get what you want from her."

They continued to hit balls in amicable silence until the machine ran out. Grabbing their water and recovering, Regina and Mel joined their other friends at a table under a shade umbrella.

Sula Seaward was agile for a larger woman, they often joked that it seemed as if they had eight arms because she never missed a return. She'd made her fortune in fishing for tuna, and owned a large cannery. Her profit seemed to come from the fact that her tuna was the non-dolphin safe kind loaded with mercury levels that were off the charts. The rumor was that the secret ingredient that gave her tuna an exceptionally rich flavor was ground mermaid meat on account of the winking green tailed girl on her logo.

Sula's tennis mate was a tall British redhead named Lena West, and no one really enjoyed playing with her. She was always talking smack and seemed incredibly jealous and competitive with the other women in their little club. Everyone secretly questioned why Lena lived in Florida as her fair skin, sensitivity to the heat, and penchant to wear black caused her to be constantly irritable. She slathered green zinc cream on her cheeks and nose to keep from burning and it was always melting and streaking down her face.

"I got a new pack of healing crystals today, I can't wait to put them in my Zen room," Lena mentioned scanning the group for their reaction. No one seemed all that impressed. She sat back and clasped her hands around her tea.

"I'm trying a new weight loss remedy. It's a copper magnet that you put behind your ear and rub it every time you feel hungry. It's supposed to work like magic," Sula added her latest news to their circle.

Mel sat with her legs crossed and sunglasses on; she lit a cigarette and blew a thin stream of smoke over her shoulder, "Regina's got a new girl." She wiggled her eyebrows and her lips turned up into an evil smile. The other two women's attention immediately honed in on Regina.

"She's not mine, Mel. Don't give them false idealizations," Regina blushed slightly and took a swig of her tea.

"She took out this receptionist to a fancy dinner and the strange little girl walked out on her," Mel spilled the dish and Sula and Lena scoffed.

"How dare her!" Sula responded with indignation. "Did you order her a nice meal?"

"Prime rib, and hot lava cake. She was looking at the menu like she was afraid to order anything and I noticed she was eyeing the prime rib so I ordered for her," Regina explained as she worried her hands together.

"She didn't like it?" Lena asked doubtfully.

"She liked it. I was rather impressed with her appetite: ate almost the entire 18 ounce cut," Regina pondered with confusion and looked away. She hadn't been on many dates in her life. Her marriage had been forcibly arranged by her mother as a power play, but her late husband had taken her out to show her off from time to time and she had imitated how their dates had gone. She thought she had done everything right to indicate her interest in the girl.

"What did you two talk about?" Mel asked. They were going to get to the bottom of this and figure out the problem. If Regina wanted this girl then she would have her.

"I asked her to attend the Lunar Holiday ball with me and she declined," Regina offered, thinking that perhaps it was for the best as Emma had said. They didn't have anything in common… but yet she was drawn to the woman.

"No offense, Regina, but sometimes you come off a bit… hard. Perhaps she wasn't sure what to make of you," Lena reached out and patted her hand in mock sympathy. Regina glared at her. She didn't need anyone's pity. She was perfectly capable of dating whoever she wished. She always had been anyway, and Emma's rejection of her only made her more determined to win the girl over.

The other women nodded in agreement as Regina looked around for confirmation and she said in defense, "I wasn't mean to her. I gave her money to get her ugly yellow car unclamped and enough for a new paint job at that. I even gave her a ride home."

"You have always have had a soft spot for infuriating and ungrateful blondes. Good luck with that one," Mel took one last drag of her cigarette before she poked it out in the ashtray. "Are you coming to hot yoga with me today?"

"I think I'll pass. I have a mid afternoon meeting at the real estate firm," Regina demurred from Mel's gaze.

"So you'll be seeing the receptionist again? You did say she worked at your new realtor's office, correct?"

"Yes, yes she does."


	5. Chapter 5

The sun was bright and warm in the early morning, but not yet too hot. Emma paced back and forth outside the office. She reached into her purse and felt for the envelope full of cash that Regina had oh so _kindly_ given her. She planned to tell her off and give the money back. She knew she couldn't make someone like Regina Mills feel sorry about she behaved on their 'date,' but she could at least let her know that she wouldn't tolerate it.

Regina was coming into the office that afternoon to look at proposals for other apartment buildings. To Emma, it seemed that the woman just wanted to buy up all the apartments in the area so that she could be the unseen ruling landlord over whole colonies of peasants.

She sipped her coffee and entered the office to the start her day. She fumbled once more for the envelope and nodded to herself in reassurance. Emma shouldn't feel so nervous, but Regina's meeting was all she could think about all morning. She fantasized about the different ways it could go and what Regina's reaction would be.

Mr. Master's was flitting around the office in preparation for the big meeting, and Emma rolled her eyes. Just because Regina had money everyone was always fussing over her, and now that Emma knew what a creep she was she had a hard time mustering up the same enthusiasm as her boss. Emma was as prepared as she'd ever be when Regina walked in precisely on time.

She removed her sunglasses and bit her lip as Emma stood to greet her, "Hello, Ms. Mills."

"Ms. Swan," Regina's tone was hard and snotty, but she was taken by surprise when Emma walked around the desk and sized her up, handing her an apple spiced latte-non-fat.

_Kill her with kindness_ Emma reminded herself as she smiled falsely. She was going to pretend that their evening together hadn't happened, and when she was sure her boss was out of ear shot, and she'd give back the money. . She had a few choice words for Regina, and in the past she would have impulsively risked her job for the moment of joy she'd feel yelling at Regina, but she needed this job and the brunette wasn't worth it.

Mr. Masters emerged from the wings where he had been waiting, and immediately asked if Regina needed anything else. Regina pursed her lips and looked at Emma like she was about to ask something, but politely shook her head and smiled as she followed him back to the conference room clutching the latte and looking down at the label and then back to Emma, her gaze unreadable.

Emma let out a deep breath and started to prepare for her afternoon. There was a newer apartment complex up in Cape Canaveral that Mr. Master's needed rent comparables for. This was Emma's favorite aspect of the job: she got to get out of the office a few afternoons a week to go take pictures and gather information about potential listings. She was just checking the camera batteries when she heard the click of Regina's heels coming down the hall.

This was Emma's chance to give Regina back the $500 and let her know that she couldn't simply be bought. She wiped the sweat from her palms on her slacks and stood up from behind her desk. What she hadn't anticipated was that her boss would be right behind her, "Emma, could I have a word with you?"

_Shit,_ Emma thought as she glanced over to where Regina stood with her hand planted firmly and haughtily on her hip. That bitch was smirking, and Emma suddenly knew the score. Regina had most definitely told her boss something and he was going to fire her. Hell, she didn't blame him. If Emma were in his position she'd most definitely fire the receptionist if she was going to profit as much as her boss assuredly would by having Regina as his number one client.

Nonetheless, Emma's throat constricted and anxiety washed over her at the injustice of it all. She hadn't done anything wrong, and those thoughts were racing through her head as her boss led her back to his office. She dared to glance warily at Regina, who was apparently sticking around to watch the fall out.

"Have a seat, Emma," Mr. Master's started in a shaky tone as he sat down and clasped his hands together letting out a weary sigh. He looked torn, and a bit confused. She was feeling decidedly angry and realized the only thing that had kept her from punching Regina was about to be eliminated.

"Ms. Mills- she is a bit of…she is a bit of an… eccentric client, but I have heard stranger requests in the business…um," Mr. Master's cleared his throat, and Emma leaned in and braced herself. Here it comes. Regina probably made up lies to embarrass her. She wondered briefly if it was even worth asking her former boss for a reference.

"She asked if she could come with you today and help you with the rent comparables…." He continued, and Emma blinked in confusion, the words weren't processing in her brain. "I had mentioned some other potential listings and she asked about our process, and when I said as a matter of fact, that you were going to go out and take some pictures of the Cape Canaveral prospect…she's insisting on coming along."

That was totally not what Emma was expecting, "Like riding in the car with me or what?"

"Yes, Emma…I would assume you'd ride together and however she wants to help you, let her," Mr. Masters smoothed back his hair and tightened his tie. His eyebrows raised a bit as he leaned over the desk. He lowered his voice, "I trust you'll do whatever you need to do to make her happy. All I see when I look at that woman is a walking dollar sign."

This didn't sit right with Emma at all, but at least she was relieved that she wasn't getting fired, "Maybe you'd rather take her, sir?"

"Believe me I offered, but she specifically insisted to go with only you," he confirmed, and Emma felt her heart speed up and beads of sweat prickle her forehead. The air conditioning kicked on forcefully and she shivered in her chair. Regina Mills was going to hack up her body and dump it in the ocean she surmised with a sense of glum resignation.

Emma straightened her back and walked out of the office feeling a brief boost of confidence. She could do this. It was going to be awkward, but she was prepared for that already. Apparently, Regina wanted to torment her, but she didn't want to blow this for her boss. _Kill her with kindness,_ Emma reminded herself yet again as she walked back to the lobby. She found Regina patiently sipping her latte, still smirking.


	6. Chapter 6

"We're actually riding there in that?" Regina sounded offended as she stopped in her tracks. They hadn't made it out of the parking lot and she was already instigating an argument.

"The walk would be long, but pretty scenic, I suppose," Emma sassed as she pulled open the door for Regina. Extending her arm with a flourish and bowing slightly to mock her. The brunette's grip on her purse tightened, but she complied, settling herself into the passenger side of Emma's yellow bug as Emma shut the door for her.

She got into the driver's seat and started the engine before biting her lip and reaching into her purse. Her face flushed and she looked out the window focusing on a palm tree blowing lightly in the wind as she thrust the envelope blindly toward Regina, "I can't accept this."

"Oh," Regina replied sounding surprised and a bit disappointed. Emma cast a sidelong glance at her and saw a look of utter rejection. She shook it off in confusion and held her tongue, remembering her promise to act nice.

Emma had a lot of questions rolling around in her head, but she settled on, "Don't you have better things to do with your day than _this_?"

"I'm merely interested in the real estate process. I thought this would be a fun way to see what goes on up close," Regina replied pressing her knees together and folding her hands over her purse.

"And the fact that you want to come along with me has nothing to do with the other night…last week?" Emma asked as if she was fishing for answers, as if Regina didn't remember their date. Emma didn't want to call it that.

"Because that _excursion_ went so well for us that you wanted to come and see me again?… Maybe try and feed-" Emma bit her tongue and stopped herself from saying more. She had made a promise not to enrage Regina, but the woman had put her in a difficult position and she at least wanted to know why.

There was a long moment of silence and Emma just shook her head and started to drive. Their destination was about 40 minutes away. After 20 agonizing minutes Regina quietly said, "I don't plan on trying _anything _with you. I'm sorry we got off on the wrong foot. Perhaps we should forget what happened and move on. Obviously, I made a mistake."

_Was that supposed to be an apology?_ Emma wondered because Regina's statement didn't exactly make her feel very forgiving. Though she accepted that was the best response she was going to get.

"Thank you," Regina said out of nowhere, "for the latte."

"Well, my boss made me go get you one so…" Emma let her voice trail off as she cringed. "Um, do you even know what we're going to be doing today?"

"No," Regina perked up at the change of topic, "please fill me in."

"So it's kind of a covert operation, that is, if you think you can be subtle?" Emma smirked openly, knowing that wasn't exactly the other woman's forte. In answer, Regina huffed and crossed her arms.

"Anyway, I pretend to be a potential applicant to the apartment so we can get information about the rent prices and amenities. I need to take pictures of the outside structure and pictures inside of the different types of units," Emma explained while Regina listened intently.

"Is this really what you do for a living?" Regina responded with a hint of condescension and disbelief.

"Pretty much," Emma replied with sarcasm, "its fun. You'll love it."

Emma pulled up outside the apartment complex and they exited the vehicle. She frowned slightly, the building wasn't all that nice and with the way Regina was dressed she wasn't going to easily convince the manager that she would actually consider living there.

They walked up the sidewalk to the building marked 'office' and Emma strutted inside with Regina following closely behind her.

"Hello, how may I help you?" The man behind the desk greeted them and Emma put on her game face.

"We're interested in renting an apartment," she nodded to Regina and then to the man.

"We'll you've come to the right place. My name is August," he extended his hand warmly.

"I'm Emma and this is—"

"Regina."

He shook both of their hands, pausing to let his gaze linger and Emma could already tell he was skeptical of their motivations. "My dad and I own the complex, we've done a lot to fix it up over the past the year or so. Now we have several units available. How many bedrooms are looking for?"

"Well…" and this is where it got tricky. Emma needed rents for all of the units so she had to convince him that she was very indecisive. "How big are your studio apartments?"

He chuckled, "Not nearly big enough for both of you to live in comfortably. I do have some charming one bedroom units if you want something cozy."

Regina stiffened at August's comment; of course he assumed that they were looking for a place together. Emma enjoyed how taken aback and out of her element Regina looked.

"I'd like to see the studio and the one bedroom," Emma drawled with a smile, "What do you think, _dear_?"

Regina floundered for something to say, and Emma felt a surge of pride at rendering her speechless.

"That would be fine," she responded after a pause. Then she added, practically winking at Emma, "It's our first time living together."

Regina was catching on and for some reason it made Emma want to laugh. The idea of she and Regina as a normal unassuming lesbian couple just spending the afternoon looking for their first apartment together was the complete opposite of their true relationship. The idea was preposterous.

"Oh, but maybe we might need a two bedroom: didn't you mention you might like to make a room into an office?" Emma moved closer to Regina, and placed a hand on her back acting all lovely and concerned. She feared the gesture of affection would feel awkward, but Regina seemed to melt into her touch and the simple action left her feeling a bit dazed.

"She likes to have her own space," Emma directed the comment to August who was waiting for the two women to make up their mind. "What is the biggest unit you have?"

"We do have a few four bedroom apartments, but we mostly rent those to college students who like having roommates. You two probably don't need that much for a starter apartment."

"What if our adoption application gets approved?" Emma murmured to Regina with a questioning but hopeful look. "We are looking to start a family so we might need extra rooms…"

"Okay, well…um, then hop on the golf cart and I'll take you around the property," August directed them outside and got in the golf cart to drive. He placed a stack of applications and floor plans on the passenger side and directed Emma and Regina to sit on the back so they could get a good view.

Regina pulled out a wide brimmed black sun hat and sunglasses. She looked regal riding on the back of the golf cart with her legs primly crossed as if she was being driven in carriage. Emma clamored next to her and they actually shared a conspiratorial look as Emma snapped a few pictures of the outdoor pool and the front of the main building.

As August led them through the different sized units Emma asked the practical questions about the cost of utilities and laundry service, while Regina acted like she was picturing them living there. She was excited about the skylights, but expressed her disapproval at the small amount of storage space. Then she took it to a new level:

"We could put a French sofa by this window…what's your policy on painting? These walls would look divine with cerulean accents," she flitted about the rooms, visually decorating them and making them sound like they could be so much classier. "Maybe forest print wallpaper for my office?"

"You have good taste," Emma commended with genuine sincerity as she took one more picture of a fireplace and then on instinct turned the flash on Regina capturing her face in thought. She was so gorgeous that Emma couldn't help but take her picture. She was fun too. Emma had never expected to see the playful side of Regina Mills.

"That's why I like _you _so much; you're a good girl," Regina blushed as she pinched Emma's arm lightly. Emma rolled her eyes, taken with the strange compliment, and allowed herself a moment to actually feel good, but then she quickly remembered where she was and that Regina was only saying it because they were playing make believe and she had gotten slightly carried away.

"Would you like to take an application? You can fill it out right here and we can begin the credit check," August offered as they returned to the office after the viewings.

"No thanks, we're good," Emma reached out her hand and Regina took it immediately. She nodded farewell to August as they walked out the door.

They had gotten exactly what they came for and possibly a little bit more.


	7. Chapter 7

The clock was moving infinitely slow, and Emma had finished all her work an hour ago. She was putting around the internet with one hand on the mouse and the other propping up her cheek. She hadn't heard anything from Regina since their little rent comparable adventure earlier in the week, but her mind had replayed the event over and over.

The ride back to the office had actually been fun. Emma had felt thirsty from the heat and Regina had produced two bottles of water from her purse that were somehow magically ice cold. It was the best water Emma had ever tasted and water didn't even have a taste. The brunette had said something about it being specially bottled from some pure well of water that boasted 'restorative properties' or some marketing bullshit about minerals, but thus were the perks of being rich: even the water tasted better.

She thought back about how easy and natural the day had been, and Regina had actually genuinely laughed about their soft con on the property manager. She was so real and human, and Emma thought with a flush on her cheeks: so beautiful and touchable…no, approachable, when she was rambling on about what the property manager must have thought about them. Perhaps Emma had gotten the wrong impression from her and Regina's ill-fated date. Emma was actually willing to forgive her and hoped that perhaps Regina would ask her out again, but only if she dropped the rich bitch predatory attitude and showed her softer side.

"Perry and Harper, How may I direct your call?" Emma answered the phone with a tinge of boredom in her voice. She was the only person left in the office and she was so ready to get out from behind the desk.

"Hello Ms. Swan."

A strange feeling made its way in a tingle down Emma's spine at simply hearing the sound of Regina's voice. She was caught off guard and tried not to let it show, "Ms. Mills… uh, hey… Mr. Master's is out of the office today, but I am happy to transfer you to his cell."

"No, dear, that's quite alright. I was actually calling to speak with you. Are you free tonight by chance?" Regina sounded hopeful and anxious. Emma actually felt dismayed to have to decline whatever invitation the other woman was extending.

"Uh, no, I have a thing tonight…what did you need?" Emma cringed inwardly as she spoke, but she was still curious as to what it was Regina wanted.

"I have a charity event and I…am kind of in a pinch. Never mind. If you are otherwise occupied, I suppose I will try to find someone else."

"Yeah, sorry. I promised my roommate I would do this job with her, but um…"

"Yes?" Regina prodded hopefully.

"Sometimes these beer promo gigs have a way of falling through, so if it doesn't work out tonight I can give you a call…." Emma wanted to bang her head against the desk. Why couldn't she just say 'no' and leave it at that?

"Beer promotion? Sounds ghastly… Whatever they are paying you to do that, I'll triple it if you come over to my house tonight and spend a few hours…."

And there it was. The version of Regina Emma despised. She managed to insult her and offer to buy her in one swift move. Why did money always have to enter the equation? Though Emma desperately needed cash, which is why she agreed to spend her Friday night dressed in a skimpy outfit handing out samples of some liquor to men in a sports bar. The thought was grossly unappealing, but the fact that Regina basically just solicited her _again_ made her shake her head. And just when she was starting to think the woman was an actual human being.

"I already committed to the beer thing. I have to go," Emma interrupted and hung up the phone. She sat back to look at the clock: Just another hour.

….

"I really have to wear this?" Emma emerged from her bedroom and faced her roommate, Elsa, who was dressed identically for the job that night. She was wearing a sparkly ice blue cheerleader costume, with long sleeves, but a midriff baring crop top and shiny booty shorts over taupe colored panty hose. The look was accented by ice blue rhinestone cowboy boots.

"You look great," Elsa said coming to stand next to her as she slung her long blonde braid over to one side and her arm around Emma's shoulder. "Let's get your hair curled and some make up on you so we can go make some money."

Elsa was an interesting roommate. She was an aspiring singer, but had no steady work and often had trouble making rent. She answered all kinds of craigslist ads and this beer gig was just another one night job that paid $100 plus tips for four hours of work. It was easy money as Elsa had said and that's why Emma had agreed, but looking down over her outfit she wasn't so sure it was worth it.

Once they were ready, they headed over to Duffy's and met the promo manager who immediately handed them each a tray loaded with tiny glasses of alcohol and sent them out to work. There weren't very many patrons in the bar, but even still Emma managed to have her ass grabbed three times in less than thirty minutes of making her rounds. When the fourth hand connected with her backside, she snapped. She'd never been very good at controlling her temper and she threw the tray of samples at the man, then turned on her heel and walked out. She heard the promo manager open the door and yell that she was fired as she stalked off.

With a huff and in a moment of weakness, seeing as how she was now otherwise unoccupied and the night was still young: she called Regina. She knew she shouldn't even as she scrolled through her contacts to find the number.

"Hello, Ms. Swan," Regina answered silkily and Emma immediately felt her body become a degree or two warmer.

"Hey, I'm free now…so if you still want me…to come by…" Emma cleared her throat and found the words difficult to get out. She was basically already feeling like an escort so why not subject herself to more?

"Yes…I was just about to cancel my attendance. If you are sure that you're free it would be a huge favor, as I said, I'll pay you whatever you want…"

Emma tried to calm the anger that was rising inside of her, "You can't pay me. I thought you understood that when I gave you back that cash the other day. I don't know how your dates usually work, but I'm not…I'm not like that."

There was a long silence on the other end of the line, so long that Emma thought that Regina had hung up. Then she heard a sigh and when Regina spoke again she sounded apologetic, "I didn't have a chance to explain…my live in nanny quit today. Well, actually she was poached by this wealthy old man who lives in Cocoa Beach and doesn't even have any children."

"Your nanny?"

"Yes, Ms. Swan, my _former_ nanny: Belle. I am left without child care for the evening and I was unable to find anyone to watch my son tonight, but I thought of you."

"You have a kid?" Emma was so confused Regina hadn't mentioned anything about having a child, and she was also starting to feel incredibly embarrassed for her assumption.

"Yes," Regina answered pointedly, and Emma could tell she was getting a bit annoyed. "Henry, he's four years old. I trust you have experience with children?"

"Sure…yeah, I can watch a four year old," Emma blew out a breath she had been holding in and stared at her phone wondering why she was agreeing to this. Because she had assumed she was agreeing to whore herself out moments before which sounded so much better, she reminded herself sarcastically.

"Well, if you are_ sure_, could you come over now? I need to get ready or I'll be late."

"Text your address and I'll be right there."


	8. Chapter 8

There was a gate and an intercom when Emma reached the address. She couldn't see much of the house as it was blocked by an imposing tennis court in the front yard. The location was right on the river on the barrier island of Indialantic. The island was less than a mile wide with the coastal highway A1A on the east side flanked by the Atlantic Ocean. Of course Regina lived beachside. Snob.

She pushed the button on the intercom feeling anxious and the gate slowly opened. She drove down the long lane and the house came into view. It was cream colored and enormous, with multiple garages and balconies wrapping around the upper level.

She squeezed her bug around the black limousine that was taking up most of the drive and parked in a spot so it wasn't blocked in. Walking up to the front door, she grimaced at how exposed she felt as she was dressed like a slutty cheerleader, but she hadn't had the time to go home and change clothes.

She knocked on the door and Regina opened it right away. She seemed to be in a hurry, but when she saw Emma standing there she stopped and stared. Emma stared back, feeling breathless at the sight of the woman in a slinky black gown, cleavage up to her neck and a large silvery diamond necklace adorning her.

After a long pause of eyeing one another, Regina snapped out of it and opened the door wider, beckoning Emma inside to the foyer. Regina's voice was laced with wonder, "You look…"

"Absolutely stunning. I mean, you…you look phenomenal," Emma stuttered, her arms automatically crossing over her chest in a facade of protection. Her tight top didn't exactly leave much to the imagination and Regina was giving her a look that could have burned right through the spandex. To say she felt underdressed wouldn't have been accurate. No, Emma felt like this was the beginning of a porno: the young cheerleader showing up to babysit as the lonely matron of the house takes a lascivious interest in her. She licked her lips and tore her eyes away from Regina trying to focus on the expansive house.

"Henry's in the media room, just down the hall," Regina motioned her inside and stepped behind her, Emma could feel her gaze still burning hot on her back. Regina stepped around and touched her arm lightly. She frowned for a moment and said, "Wait here for a moment, please."

Emma watched the perfect silhouette of Regina disappear up the stairs, and then diverted her eyes to the high ceilings where fans lazily circled. If Emma felt Regina staring at her, she feared the older woman could feel it too. She was here to babysit the kid, and she had to keep repeating that in her head like a mantra.

Regina returned a moment later and handed Emma a blue grey silky blouse and a pair of black slacks. "What's this?"

"It's one of my shirts, Ms. Swan. Please…" Regina nodded and Emma inspected the clothes.

"Oh, right…sorry, wasn't really…yeah, okay…I'll just slip this on over…" Emma mumbled and sputtered and awkwardness like none other took over as Emma threw on the shirt and kicked her way into the clothes. The unspoken assumption Emma made was that Regina didn't want her dressed like that around her child. This was just getting worse and worse.

Making a sound akin to a breath of relief, Regina led her into the media room where Henry was playing with trucks and watching SpongeBob Squarepants.

"Henry, I'd like you to meet Ms. Emma. She'll be spending time with you tonight, and you must listen to her," Regina placed her hand on Henry's back and petted his hair. Henry looked up at Emma and then back to his mother.

"I want Ms. Belle," he whined and his face crinkled into angry pout.

"I know, Honey, but Ms. Belle has gone away. You shall have fun with Ms. Emma."

"Hi," Emma moved over to the little child and smiled brightly to get his attention.

"Regina?" A man's voice called out from down the hallway.

"One moment, Graham," Regina threw her head over her shoulder and barked back.

Emma's ears perked up at that, and then a fit, bearded man wearing a black suit and bowtie walked into the room. "Is this the babysitter?"

"Ms. Swan this is Graham. Graham, Emma Swan," Regina introduced them to each other and stepped out of the room.

"So how do you know Regina?" Graham asked immediately, his gaze suspicious but no unkind. Emma wanted to ask him the same question, as a wave of jealousy unduly made the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end.

"I work for her," Emma shrugged casually.

"As do I," Graham replied, seemingly satisfied with her answer. He looked over her makeshift outfit and his eyebrow raised in question, but he made no comment. Henry had gone back to playing with his trucks and half focusing on the more titillating parts of SpongeBob.

Regina returned a moment later with her purse. "I've left his bedtime instructions and a list of emergency numbers on the kitchen counter. We'll be returning from the gala around ten. Please make sure Henry is bed by eight. He's already had his dinner," she finished her lecture and paused to think if she was forgetting anything else. "Thank you so much, Ms. Swan. Please call if you have any concerns."

"Got it," Emma gave a reassuring smile, and unconsciously fingered the fabric of the silky shirt she was wearing. Graham extended his arm to Regina and she took it, as they walked down the hall and she looked back with a worried glance just before heading out the door.

The second the door latched Henry jumped up from the floor and threw a dump truck across the room. "I want Ms. Belle! She reads me stories."

He screamed it again and Emma realized that the kid was just as demanding and bossy as his mother.

"Hey, it's okay. I can read you a story."

"No! No no, nooooooooo!" Henry went running out of the room and down the hall. She heard his feet clomping up the stairs and then the slamming of a door. The kid was a little brat. Emma calmly climbed the stairs and found a door that was covered in child's drawings. She knocked lightly and heard a muffled, "Go away."

Maybe she would insist that Regina did pay her for babysitting, "Henry? Can I come in?

"No!" came a huffy squeal. Emma looked at the hallway clock. It wasn't even 7pm yet. Eventually, she was granted permission to enter and Henry changed into his pajamas and she got him to pick out a couple stuffed animals from the giant collection he had hung up on a hammock in room. Henry was well trained in washing his face and brushing his teeth and only protested minimally before crawling into bed.

He nodded to the stack of Marvel comic books on his night stand. "I want wolverine now."

She was surprised that Henry wasn't interested in hearing a fairytale or nursery rhyme so she did her best to impersonate Wolverine's growling way of speaking along with the rest of the Xmen as she read to Henry and his audience of stuffed animals.

"Tuck in and kiss," Henry warbled sleepily. Emma drew his sheet up and let it float down over him. He giggled as it landed and she brought it up under his chin. She kissed the forehead of his stuffed frog, and he grinned. "Yuck," she mock spit after kissing the frog and then she smiled at Henry and kissed his forehead.

"Night, Ms. Emma."

"Night, Mr. Henry."

She turned off the big light, but left his night light on and closed the door partially before taking one last peek before she went back downstairs. She explored the house just a little. She didn't snoop, but the kitchen looked out onto the pool and beyond the pool was the river. She walked out the sliding glass door and took in the lovely night, sitting on the porch swing to watch the stars and listen to the water.

After a bit, she checked on Henry, and made sure he was still sleeping peacefully. She wondered what Regina and Graham were up to at their fancy event. The spandex material and panty hose she still wore under Regina's outfit was starting to itch, and the stupid cowboy boots were pinching her toes.

The house was still and quiet when Regina reentered sans Graham. Emma heard her enter and left her spot on the couch in the media room to greet her.

"How was Henry?" She asked first and foremost, a touch of worry in her eyes. She looked relieved to see that everything seemed to be in order.

"Good, well, he's good at being bossy," Emma smirked. "I had to read him an hour worth of stories. My throat is sore from making the proper Wolverine voice."

"Ha, it's funny… the child hates Disney, but loves all things Universal. I wanted to take him to Disneyworld, but he insists that we go to Universal studios…however, it looks as though that trip will be delayed until I find a new nanny."

"Oh, I love Universal too. The Hulk rollercoaster is the best, and the Spiderman ride is so awesome, you get to wear 3D glasses!," Emma stopped herself when she realized she sounded like a big dork getting all excited over a theme park.

Regina placed her hands on her hips and smirked at her like she didn't mind at all.

"Maybe we could all go together then, if you would be willing to take Henry on the rides?" Regina asked, and she yet again had that same nervous, yet hopeful tone.

Emma caught herself before she got too involved, "Maybe…sometime. Um, I should probably give you back your clothes…and get out of your hair."

"Yes, give me back my shirt, right now," Regina stood impatiently tapping her foot and waiting. Emma let out a nervous chuckle, she couldn't possibly be serious.

Regina nodded encouragingly, her eyes lighting up, "I'm serious, dear. Strip."


	9. Chapter 9

The intense way Regina was staring: demanding and impatient, was one hundred times hotter than even the burning looks Emma had received when she'd first arrived at the house. Emma was just out there, in the middle of the front room and feeling completely put on the spot. She understood Regina wanted her nice outfit back, but did she really have to watch her strip down? It was embarrassing, yet under the heat and promising smolder of desire, Emma felt her body responding to the sensation. She understood the appeal for Regina, and she couldn't deny this attention felt good.

Even still, she was too proud to put on a show or whatever Regina seemed to be expecting. She kept her face neutral and busied herself with the task. She plucked the buttons down one by one, making short work of them. She kept the blouse on, but hanging open as she unbuttoned the pants and shimmied out of them, but not like a playful shimmy- just a practical shimmy. She simply had to bend over to push the slacks over her feet, and maybe her booty looked super fine and totally grab-able/slap-able when she did so, but she really wasn't even trying to captivate her one woman audience. No, not at all.

Regina moved forward from where she had seemed glued to the spot. She swayed her hips as she walked forward and brazenly pushed the shirt off of Emma's shoulders. Her gaze soaked her up in the outfit, like her eyes were desperately thirsty and Emma equaled a sexy oasis in a desert.

When Regina spoke, her voice cracked slightly, "I couldn't bear the thought of you lounging about my house in this _slutty_ little outfit; I wouldn't have been able to leave tonight unless I put you in something decent."

Usually, Emma would take offense, but if pressed she had to agree that the outfit looked a bit whorish, and the little tremor in Regina's voice told Emma that she thought that was a very good thing. The image that came to mind was a very particular unbidden fantasy of Regina taking Emma over her knees and spanking her soundly for dressing so provocatively. Her cheeks flared red and a pang of heat hit her between the legs. What had gotten into her? She didn't want that…she didn't want to lose control and bend…_over_…to Regina's punishing will.

Regina continued to stare and smile in a predator versus prey way, that left Emma feeling on edge and made her grind her back teeth, all while wanting to offer herself up for the lioness to devour whole. She shook herself and crossed her arms in front of her chest to level some psychological protection. The old familiar nervousness and sense of worry crept up on her. Emma felt like an armless, disfigured Barbie in a store full of American Girl Dolls. _Why would Regina Mills of all people even want her, she wasn't anything special?_ She wanted to ask, but even the question embarrassed her so instead she blurted: "Who is Graham?"

She chastised herself the moment it was out of her mouth. She really didn't have the right to ask and it shouldn't matter. Regina was obviously distracted and barely registered Emma's needling question. Emma watched the way her eyes peeled themselves off of her body and saw how her hands itched to touch her skin. She shivered despite the warm air; she felt itchy and on display and it didn't help that her nipples were standing lush and flush against the spandex shine of her sparkly crop top. Regina definitely noticed.

"He's my gardener, and he's handy with technology, he keeps my security systems running smoothly," Regina answered easily, never quite looking Emma in the eyes as she ran her fingers down her arm. "The gala was to raise money for the animal shelter. Graham loves manatees; he is working on a fundraising campaign for a special manatee sanctuary."

"Oh, yeah…save the manatees. Nice." She looked down at the floor. Then she clasped her hands, and let out an exaggerated yawn. She wanted to feel comfortable, but Regina's piercing gaze and quietness licked at the flight response in her body. She wanted to run, but she also wanted to stay. It was always like there were so many words left unsaid.

"Now where are my manners? Let me get you a drink and we can get comfortable. I hope you don't plan on running off tonight," Regina sneered subtly and picked up the discarded clothes. She motioned for Emma to follow her into the kitchen as she placed the blouse and slacks on the table by the stairs.

Actually, Emma thought that she should probably go. It was late and Regina was trying to add alcohol into the mix. Her mind screamed at the injustice of the situation, Regina hadn't let Emma strip_ her_ out of her _fancy, curve clinging, bang me now, I'm probably wearing a garter belt and no panties, but you'll never get to find out_….dress.

But maybe she would.

A little voice inside her begged her to just wait and find out. So she followed Regina to the kitchen and watched as she made her a cocktail: Something fruity and expensive by the looks of the mixer bottles. There was a little kabob stick with a bit of strawberry, kiwi, and pineapple, capped off with a cherry and stuck in the drink.

Emma accepted it with a polite nod and felt scrutinized as Regina watched intently for her to taste it. She smiled and took a tentative sip, and then a bit bigger sip. It was tasty, so good that she made a noise.

"You like it! It's one of my specialty cocktails. I call it a Forbidden Fruit Shakeup," Regina lightly cupped Emma's cheek and bopped her nose in a strangely intimate gesture. "Enjoy that while I go upstairs and check on Henry."

Emma was alone with Regina's delicious forbidden fruit, and she was no longer nervous. She was certain Regina would come back downstairs only to lead Emma back up them and into her bedroom. Yeah, she wanted her.

In a few minutes, she had almost drained her drink and contemplated the pros and cons of sleeping with Regina, when she heard the slam of a door and rapid footsteps coming down the stairs. Regina must be in quite the hurry…but then a sleepy, grumpy, tear streaked Henry ran into the kitchen pouting. He promptly threw himself onto the floor and burst out into a tantrum that looked like performance art. He kicked his legs and bashed his arms and screamed like a wounded pterodactyl. Regina appeared a moment later, looking upset and worried, and when she turned her eyes on Emma she looked apologetic.

"He wants to sleep in my bed tonight. He misses Belle and…." Regina explained as she bit her lip, seemingly torn between her son's desires and her own lascivious ones. "I told him 'no' and he doesn't respond to that word very well…. He's like me in that way."

Emma sighed and placed her drink on the counter, and with a mix of relief and despair she said, "I'm sure I'll see you at the office."

Regina bent down and opened her arms, and Henry jumped into them, looking smug with the satisfying realization that he was getting his way, and getting his mommy all to himself. She hoisted the young boy onto her hip and he automatically wrapped his arms around her neck and burrowed his red, dripping face against her chest. She spoke definitively, "I'm sorry, Emma. I really wanted to spend some more time with you, and you'll have to let me make it up to you soon."

"It's no problem, Ms. Mills. Thank you for the drink."

"Thank you for watching Henry. He likes you. Don't you, Henry?" Regina bounced him onto her other knee and Henry nodded as his curious eyes watched Emma smile back him.

"Goodnight." She walked down the hall and out the door.


	10. Chapter 10

"Breathe deeply and find your happy place, Mmmm," Ingrid inhaled as Regina squirmed on the massage table. The treatment always started with her lying face down. Regina turned her head and opened one eye. She saw Ingrid standing over her in her white linen sheath; the dress was embroidered with images of naked women dancing in a tribal style. "You're very tense today, Regina. Relax, so the energy can heal you."

"I'm relaxed," Regina huffed and took a sharp shallow breath. She had been coming to her naturalistic healing practitioner for years and she always made her feel better, but today her mind was elsewhere.

She sensed Ingrid moving around the room, the only light came from nearly melted candles, and the thick, heavy scent of incense filled the air. She heard the deep mournful voice of whales singing through the speakers that were placed around the room. Normally, the whale's surround sound songs calmed her, but today she found the noise abrasive and annoying.

"I'm going to begin summoning the energy. I feel it flow in from above, through my head, and out of my hands into your body. I am the conduit. The Reiki attunement is just what your body and mind need, Regina."

Ingrid was versed in all forms of therapy. Sometimes she guided Regina through meditation, sometimes she prescribed herbs and potions for any ailments or burdens of the mind she was experiencing. Now she was in for a Reiki treatment: the laying of hands to open energy pathways throughout the body. It didn't help Regina's current plight that she was lying there completely naked and in desperate need of touch. Her energy pathways felt thoroughly blocked, but she was skeptical Reiki could help. What she her body was craving was a screaming orgasm. Screw opening up her chi, she needed sexual healing. She wanted energy to course through her body rapid firing off her neurons until she was sweaty and spent. She tried to quiet her desire and focus on the healing light or whatever her trusted healer was rambling on about.

Ingrid liked to start the session with a relaxing massage, which included a copious amount of satiny slick cucumber lime scented oil. She warmed the oil in her hands and started rubbing it out evenly over Regina's back, running up and down in smooth firm strokes over the length of her. She rubbed it into her shoulders and over her neck. Then Ingrid moved down to her feet and oiled her arches and heels, running her fingers up her calves and digging into her hamstrings. As she worked deeply into her glutes she uttered relaxing words and urged Regina to get lost in the sounds of the whales.

With a gentle caress that indicated it was time for her to roll onto her back, Regina flipped and readjusted herself. The hands came back, with a fresh batch of oil for her clavicle and smoothing her over her arms, trailing up and down over and over as she worked it in circles over the tight muscles of her forearms which were sore from tennis. It almost tickled when Regina felt the oil spread over her breasts and drip in warm trails down her belly, pooling in her belly button until Ingrid swept it out and smeared it all over her torso, and then languidly drizzled more down her thighs.

She hadn't been able to get her mind off of Emma Swan for three days. The Monday after Emma had come over in her skimpy getup to babysit, Regina stopped by Harper & Perry to bring her a gift, but she hadn't been in the office. Mr. Master's explained that Emma was out in the field on an assignment. She was astounded with how disappointed she had felt when she didn't get to see her.

Regina felt Ingrid drag her palms over her thighs again and her muscles twitched involuntarily. She coughed lightly, and sunk back into the feeling of warmth and let her imagination take over. She had fantasized readily about ravishing Emma. Her current favorite was the thought of taking her right on that tidy shiny desk at the real estate office in the middle of the afternoon on a Wednesday. She liked that fantasy quite a bit. It turned her on with the thrill of Emma protesting in fear of getting caught by the boss, but giving herself over because she couldn't fight her passion even against her better judgment.

"Now your chakras are open and you are ready to receive the Reiki. My hands are warming with light. I'll start with your stomach and you should feel the energy coalesce in your belly," Ingrid placed her hands on her and Regina did start to feel something…perhaps it was energy. "There's a great deal of coiled and knotted energy here."

Ingrid's palm was splayed across her glistening hip and Regina shifted on the table, shaking her hands out and squeezing her eyes tight. "I know," she murmured as a familiar radiant sensation washed over her and in a calming wave.

"There we go…good job. I'm going to keep my hands here for a few minutes and let the energy soothe your aching and heated loins." The room filled with silence except for the babbling of the sad whales and Regina thought about exactly why her loins were so achy and hot. She breathed deeply and stopped fighting her mind. She finally allowed herself to imagine a different set of healing hands, belonging to a different blonde, touching her like this. Mmm…touching her like that.

Then of course, she imagined a different scenario, one where she was decidedly the less aggressive one. Perhaps Emma would wear that skimpy outfit that had taunted her, showing off her strong abs and long tan legs. Then Emma would rub her down just like this, but instead of healing energy she'd use her pink sweet tongue to nudge open Regina's thighs and lick and suck at her until she came all over her beautiful face. Then she imagined Emma doing that again, this time with fingers in addition to her lips and tongue.

When the treatment was finished and Ingrid closed each of Regina's chakras she was left to recover and redress. Regina found she did indeed feel deeply relaxed. She worried guiltily for a moment that she had been focusing on the wrong things, but Emma's ass was a strong rival focal point to the abstract concepts of peace, love and unity.

The nagging ache between her thighs was ripping through her like wildfire.

On her way out of the studio, she stopped to pay and Ingrid gave her a knowing wink, and a smile that rivaled the mystery and coyness of the Mona Lisa. She never could keep any secrets from Ingrid and her open earth mother persona. She handed Regina a bottle of water, "This water is special. It was fresh fallen snow hand packaged and shipped on dry ice from Copenhagen. Legend says the minerals in the water act to balance and heighten the emotions... especially sensual ones."

Regina nodded and smiled, as she pulled on her sunglasses and got out of there. The last thing she needed was Nordic aphrodisiac snow water. She drank it anyway as she walked across the parking lot, but only because she was thirsty.

As soon as she was back in her car, she was squeezing legs together and rolling her hips on her leather seats in the most unladylike and embarrassing of fashions. She texted Emma, hoping beyond hope she was available soon and was feeling the same away.


	11. Chapter 11

"So you went over to her house, and what was it like?" Ruby buttoned her vest and placed her hat on head, leaning forward to hear all of Emma's gossip. It had been awhile since they last talked and a lot had apparently happened between Emma and her mysterious lady friend.

"It was…big. She has a tennis court in her front yard," Emma fussed with her bowtie and black satin cummerbund. She had arrived at Skewers for her shift on Saturday afternoon only to find out that the restaurant had a last minute catering event for a fancy holiday ball out on a golf course. Emma, Ruby and Mary Margaret were sent out to work the event and make sure the food was served properly. Emma didn't mind the change of location, but she knew she was going to get overly warm in her long sleeved tuxedo shirt and black dress slacks since the event was outside. She probably wouldn't make shit for tips either.

Mary Margaret's eyes lit up in recognition, "Is her house the one on Riverside?"

"Yeah, but sorry to say nothing really crazy happened. I babysat her kid while she and her hot gardener went out," Emma didn't elaborate on the rest of the night. She shrugged as she tucked in her shirt. "It wasn't a date or anything. She was in a pinch and called me."

"Yeah, but you said you're starting to like her, right? And she obviously trusts you if she left you in charge of her child," Ruby pressed for more as she covered a serving tray in mini kibbehs and little kabobs of garlic chicken.

"Hey, I'm good with kids. I mean…yeah, she's not as evil as I originally thought. Her kid is kind of cute too," Emma let Mary Margaret straighten up her bowtie, and couldn't help but think about the gift Regina had left her at the office earlier in the week…..

"_Ms. Swan, _

_It appears that I've missed you…_

_Did you know that the Meyer lemon tree is a hardy and vigorous tree, and one seed can grow into a glorious tree that begins fruiting within four years? Mine has produced thousands of fruits. I've cultivated my tree since I was a young girl and take great pride in my delicious lemons. Please enjoy. Also, I thought you looked fantastic in my shirt so I got you one to keep. –RM"_

Emma had returned to her office on Monday to find a basket of lemons and a box on top of her desk. She read the note, fondled the lemons and then opened the box. Inside was a blouse just like the one Regina had loaned her. This was a new one with the tags on, and Emma noted, it was her exact size. Emma read the note again pondering the first line, and wondering if Regina like 'missed her, missed her' or if she just meant she missed her because she was out of the office?

Strangely, Emma had missed Regina a bit, if that's what the odd feeling was she was experiencing. Maybe she had just been thinking about her more than she would have otherwise because she didn't have much else going on in her life at the moment and the brunette offered a particular brand of weirdness she liked and filled Emma with a sense of excitement. Read: crazy, sexy, cool, and okay, she may have been having some very naughty thoughts that she really shouldn't be thinking about while she was at work, but it was like Regina had put a spell on her. Either way, what was she supposed to do with a basket full of lemons?

The lemons turned out to be quite delicious; she put a few slices in her water and when she realized how sweet they tasted she could almost eat them like an orange. They still had a hint of bitterness, but for freaking lemons they were super sweet and the flavor was growing on Emma. She tried not to think about how she probably only liked them because each one reminded her of Regina, as if she needed a reminder. The woman kept coming into her thoughts.

In fact, she was sitting at her desk on Wednesday when she received a text from the woman herself asking if she was free Saturday night. She ignored the fluttery feeling in her chest, and steeled herself to not fall for this trick again. She waited a few minutes, lest she appear needy, and then wrote back, "Unfortunately, no, but my roommate is probably free to babysit Henry."

There was a long pause with no response to her message. Emma had to put her phone down and turn back to her work as she realized she was gripping it so hard in anticipation. She was biting her lip too. She wanted Regina to say that she didn't want a babysitter, she just wanted Emma, but she had been disappointed a few times now and she had to put her desires out of her mind. Though, no one had ever wooed her with lemons and a blouse. The best gift she'd gotten from anyone previously was a stolen necklace and a party sized bag of Cheetos from her ex-boyfriend.

The 'unfortunately, no' had been due to her current work situation. Regina had simply written back that she didn't need a babysitter this time, but hoped Emma could find some time very soon to meet up with her. The thoughts and images that raced through her head then were even naughtier and, but she had to play it cool. Emma thanked her for the gifts and a simple promise of 'talk soon.'

Now, Emma walked around the large tent that was set up with high tops and a full bar. She learned the holiday ball was an annual affair thrown by a very wealthy Florida native who actually owned a large chain of golf courses around the state. He had bought up a ton of 'useless' swampland and had it built up in golf courses, making a huge profit. Crocodiles occasionally sunned themselves on the sand traps, baby anacondas liked to coil up in the holes, and player's often tripped over turtles on the course or got chased by large birds but those were just minor drawbacks to golfing in Florida. The original caterers for the event were fired for not being up to the man's standard, and Emma had been warned by the owner of Skewer's to act as professional as possible as he handed her crisp white tuxedo shirt. The second shirt she'd received in a week, Emma realized, as her thoughts once again drifted to Regina.

Guests were beginning to arrive, dressed in beautiful gowns, large illuminated snowflakes and strings and strings of blue and white lights were hung across the ceiling and walls of the tent. Emma smiled brightly and walked around to the groups of mingling guests offering appetizers. Some guests asked her to bring them drinks from the bar, and tipped her well. Best of all, not one person had tried to grope her. She took her victories in small doses; it was shaping up to be a decent night.

Until, Mary Margaret came running over to Emma and Ruby where they were refilling their trays from the hot carts. She was almost in tears, her lip quivered and her face scrunched, "some people are so rude! I was trying to be nice and this woman chewed me out. I'm so upset."

"Why would someone do that? Where is she?" Emma wanted to see who had the audacity to insult sweet Mary Margaret to her face. They walked over to the tent and Mary Margaret pointed over to a corner where a group of lavishly dressed women were talking together and laughing.

"See her? The bitchy Latina lady in the red strapless gown, right there. She told me that my bangs look like a walrus's mustache!" Mary Margaret pointed to none other than Regina.


	12. Chapter 12

Ruby sidled up behind them, and immediately noticed Emma's expression of shock, "Emma, omg! Is that _her_?"

"Yep," Emma confirmed dejectedly. Of course, Regina would be at this stupid ball, she seemed to get around to all of them. Suddenly, Emma remembered it was December 20th, Regina had asked her to accompany her to this ball on their first 'date' fiasco. She was probably trying to ask her again when she had texted.

"I'm going over there," Ruby brushed past Emma and Mary Margaret, her tone was all too gleeful, but Emma didn't have time to stop her. She watched from the side of the tent, out of Regina's line of vision as Henry, emerged from under Regina's table and barreled into Ruby's knees. She almost spilled her whole tray of ginger marinated ahi tuna crisps on the little boy. Regina appeared to have a word or two for her too.

Emma was filled with conflicting emotions. She was surprised and excited to see Regina, and she was a wonderful sight to see. Her ball gown was gorgeous from what Emma could tell. She licked her lips and willed her to stand up so she could see how the bodice cupped her breasts. On the other hand, Emma was dragged down by the same feelings of inferiority she couldn't help, but feel from the divide in their classes. Here was Regina in her exquisite dress and Henry in an adorable tiny tuxedo the same shade of crimson to match his mommy, holding court: Regina was working this event. Here was Emma, a bit of hummus smeared on her dress slacks, and a sweaty sheen on her forehead: she was _really_ working the event.

Ruby returned wide eyed, "Wow, your woman is a piece of work. She's asking for you to go over to her."

"You didn't tell her I was here, did you?" Emma asked aghast. The last thing she wanted was to go talk to Regina in front of her equally regal and bitchy looking friends.

"Oh, she knows you're here," Ruby winked playfully. "She's really hot, Em. And man oh man is she into you. I say pump her for all she's worth. Oh, and her kid is pretty cute too."

Rolling her eyes, and debating how she could delay the inevitable, she decided she needed to talk Regina to find out why she had been so mean to Mary Margaret. This was about to get interesting. Emma wiped off her forehead and hand her fingers through her hair. Regina made her nervous, but she still wanted to look as good as possible around her. She psyched herself up before she could chicken out and made a beeline toward her table. Regina saw her coming and put her hands flat on the table. A huge beautiful smile transformed her face from her previous mask of disinterested disgust.

"Ms. Swan, here you are!"

"Hey," Emma couldn't help, but return the smile, even as she kept her greeting curt. She stood uncomfortably as not only Regina's eyes, but those of the other three women at the table, raked over her up and down. It was almost worse than having her ass grabbed.

"You look lovely, dear. May I introduce you to my friends?" Regina stood up and gestured to the group of expectant ladies, but all Emma noticed was the wide expanse of skin ranging from Regina's bare arms down her collar bone and the way her cleavage was up and out.

"Hi," Emma smiled tightly and waved at the group as Henry popped out from nowhere and wrapped his arms around Emma's legs in a tight hug.

"Ms. Emma! I missed you!"

"Hey, kid," Emma was genuinely touched that Henry remembered her. "Um, Regina…" using her first name didn't come naturally, she'd always referred to her as 'Ms. Mills', but she couldn't bring herself to do it right then. "…can I have a word with you in private?"

Regina looked like she was going to swoon, or something, "of course, dear."

Her friends made a sort of clucking noise, which Emma found really disturbing almost like they were very familiar with her. The blonde woman wearing a royal purple dress pulled Henry onto her lap and winked at Regina, shooing her along encouragingly. Had Regina told her friends about her? Emma realized she was on the verge of hyperventilating, and even though Regina was acting nice at the moment. She knew that condition of 'nice' could upgrade to the emotional equivalent of a 5 Hurricane very rapidly.

Regina cleared her throat and when Emma didn't extend her arm, Regina latched onto it anyway and they exited the tent, walking out onto the green. Stroking her arm, Regina pressed herself close and purred hotly into her ear, "It's so good to see you."

This just wouldn't do.

"First off, I'm working right now, so I can't talk for long. Second, why did you hurt my friend's feelings? She said you insulted her bangs. What the hell?" Emma didn't look at the woman next to her as she spoke. She couldn't bear to see the startled hurt expression in her brown eyes.

"I—you don't know what that woman did to me! You haven't heard my side of the story," Regina immediately grew defensive, pulling away and taking a step back. She turned around and her mouth fell open as if she'd been slapped.

That's rich. Emma rolled her eyes, "What could she possibly have done to you? Offer a beef wellington bite when you wanted a jumbo shrimp? Never mind, just answer this question for me seriously: did you know that I was going to be working here tonight?"

"I didn't…" Regina squirmed in her billowing dress, she wanted to reach out to Emma and pull her close. She was lying. She kind of did know that Emma was going to be at the event tonight. In fact, she'd tried to ensure it. Ideally, she'd wanted to bring her as her date to the ball, but when Emma declined and said she was busy Regina figured she'd be working at the restaurant.

Earlier that day, she'd gone to pay a visit to Mr. Gold at his golf pro-shop and she was in the mood to make a deal. Henry had not been handling the departure of Belle very well at all, and she would do anything in her power to make her little prince happy. Regina never did find out what irrefutable offer Gold had made her former nanny in order to steal her away, but she was prepared to offer whatever it took if Gold would let Belle visit Henry. When she'd tried Belle's phone, she found it had been disconnected so she knew she had to go to the source.

Mr. Gold was intimidating, but Regina was equally so and it was just her luck that the she had arrived just as he was firing his event caterer. It was a simple deal, Regina offered Gold a caterer: Skewers, and he allowed her to bring Henry to the ball so he could spend some time with Belle.

Technically, Regina hadn't been a hundred percent sure that Emma would be there tonight, but she the chances had been in her favor. She was getting upset as this wasn't going the way she had envisioned it at all.

"Look, I don't think it's wise for us to talk to each other tonight. Your friends seem nice and all, but there's no reason for me to meet them and…." Emma was getting worked up. She didn't know why she was babbling and Regina was just standing there looking tense and sad.

"Enough, Ms. Swan, I clearly upset you a great deal and for that I'm sorry. I have to attend to Henry now. Have a good evening." Regina schooled her features and brushed past Emma, leaving her standing alone near the crocodile pit.

That didn't go well…Emma thought about Regina's strange lemons, a mix of sweet and bitter, but balanced so perfectly it was addictive. Her night had just gone from decent to ass in flash.


	13. Chapter 13

In Emma's opinion, the notorious Mr. Gold made an awful Santa Claus. His red suit looked shabby and he was far too small and skinny to really sell the image of a jovial and jolly magical man. His beard was grey and hanging far too long down his chin. When he entered the party, followed by a young woman dressed in striped tights and a red and green dress, he raised his hands to acknowledge the applause and then greeted his guests.

He moved to Santa's chair, which was less the traditional overstuffed and homey looking recliner style chair, and more a throne, like the Game of Thrones throne. Santa's little helper sat down on a kid sized workshop bench next to the throne and Gold crossed his legs and clasped his hands. Emma was too far away to really make out his impish grin, but the entire look was somewhat unsettling.

Busying herself by fetching drinks, Emma turned away as Henry bounded over to Santa towing Regina along. He warily regarded 'Santa' and immediately threw himself at Belle. She greeted him with a hug and a kiss while Regina appeared pleased.

The DJ upped the volume of the Christmas carols and guests began to make their way out to the dance floor as the party portion of the ball was getting underway. Emma and Ruby sat trays of desserts on a long buffet table against the back wall. All that was left to do was clean up and wait out the party so they could tear down and leave.

"We still have three hours before we're finished," Ruby stretched her back, and Emma didn't say anything, but the length of time sounded far too long. A couple of older men visited the dessert table lost in conversation. They paused briefly to nod and smile politely at Emma and Ruby as they collected small plates of cake and moved along.

Ruby walked them go, waving sheepishly before she whispered to Emma, "There are some high profile people at this party, I should try to score a Sugar Daddy of my own."

"Regina is not my sugar mama. She's just rich and thinks that she can treat people however she wants because she has money," Emma replied bitterly, even as she said it she sought out Regina's location in the room. One of the older men was speaking with her. No, the bastard was flirting with her! Emma could just tell from the way he was leering at her thinking her was so clever, and most likely talking about something super boring and pretentious. Emma immediately felt a surge of irritation. Not jealousy, certainly not that.

"I need some air," Emma left the party tent and headed back over inside to the golf pavilion where the restrooms were located. She splashed some cool water on her face and freshened up. She sensed someone looking at her in the mirror and looked into it, catching the eye of a woman she recognized as one of Regina's friends.

"We didn't get a proper introduction," the woman drawled. She sounded slightly bored or sarcastic, "My name is Mel."

Emma turned and dried her hands, "Emma."

"I need to let you know, that yes, Regina can be a bitch, but she's my friend. She likes you and Henry likes you, so that means that I like you…even though I don't, not really," Mel washed her hands, keep her gaze steady and meeting Emma's eyes in the mirror.

"Yeah, well, I'm just here to work so, I better get back to it," Emma started to move back to the door.

"No, you need to hear me," Mel's voice became quite forceful. "You're friend with the walrus bangs, was out of line. I don't think you heard the whole story. Do you know what she said to Regina?"

Emma sighed heavily, a sudden pang of exhaustion setting into her bones. She scratched the back of her neck and scrunched her face, "No…"

"Henry took a few too many kafta balls off her tray and she asked where his mother was at? When Regina piped up, that woman had the audacity to tell Regina that she didn't look like a mother," Mel gave Emma a pointed look. "Now, she might not have meant anything by it, but you can understand how that's a very sensitive subject for Regina."

Now Emma was puzzled, "No, I don't really get it. I mean that's not a cool thing to say, but it didn't warrant Regina reducing her to tears. Or bringing her hair style into it."

"Henry is adopted and Regina hates when anyone questions her parenthood," Mel rolled her eyes and placed her hands on her hips upon seeing Emma's look of shock. "You didn't know that did you?"

"Um, no…I thought he was hers…" Emma stuttered trying to wrap her head around this new information.

"He is hers! There you people go again," Mel stomped off, pausing at the door, "I'm going to tell Regina to stay away from you."

Emma's thoughts were all over the place, she knew that Mary Margaret sometimes came off as annoying and was always putting her foot in her mouth. And God forbid you trust her with a secret. Emma had learned never to tell her anything that she didn't want the whole town to know. She also knew that the woman had a good heart, but Regina's was still in question.

She re-entered the tent feeling worse than she had before. Ruby was no longer at the dessert station, and Mary Margaret was off flirting with a tall sandy haired man near the bar. Rolling her neck, Emma opted to stay behind the table and watch the guests dance and interact.

Ruby sauntered back over, "I just got the Burger King's number." She held up her hand to show Emma.

"The Burger King?"

"Yeah, Albert Spencer, aka The Burger King. He owns like all of the Burger King Franchises in Asia or something. The funny part is that his best friend owns a bunch of McDonald's, and they bicker over who is more successful. Apparently, the friend has a real golden touch for the golden arches," Ruby giggled and her eyes lit up in excitement. "I think got myself a Sugar Daddy. Maybe two, cause his friend seems really competitive and he was eyeing me like he wanted to steal me away."

Before Emma had a chance to respond Henry came running up to her, tugging on her pants and pulling at her hands. Belle had given him a candy cane and his hands were super sticky. "Come dance with me, Ms. Emma!"

Unable to resist his charms, he stopped on the edge of the dance floor and then became shy and quiet, "I want mommy too, we all dance together in a circle."

"Oh, Kid, I don't think your mommy wants to dance with me, right now. How about just you and me for this one?"

"No! Mooommmyyyy!" Henry screamed until Regina came running over, looking worriedly between Emma and Henry.

"What is it, sweetheart?" Regina glared at Emma, and took Henry's hand away from her.

"I want to dance with you and Emma!" He grabbed Regina's hand in his left, and Emma's in his right, beaming happily and he began kicking out his legs and jumping around. "You and Emma hold handsies! This is a dance so we dance like this."

He swung his hands back and forth, insistent that the two women hold hands and dance with him. The beat picked up to the tune of Pharrell's, "Happy" as Emma tentatively held out her sticky hand. Regina hesitated for a moment, searching Emma's expression, until she placed her own sugary palm on hers. With the infectious song playing, under the lights and Henry's gleeful face shining up at them, Emma forgot all the bullshit and enjoyed the dance.


	14. Chapter 14

Lena approached the dancing trio and kneeled down, taking Henry's hands, breaking away from Regina and Emma. She wiped the red remnants of candy cane off with a wet wipe. He made a face as she briskly washed his face, "Look at you, Handsome Henry. Let's get you cleaned up so I can have a dance, hmm?"

"Aunty Lena, yay!" Henry jumped up and down, burning off spastic sugar induced energy. She produced a fresh wipe and handed it off to Regina to wash her hands. She led Henry away, throwing a snotty look in Emma's direction as she went. A new song started as Regina wiped off her hands, and handed it over to Emma without meeting her eyes.

Emma bit her lip and wiped her hands silently; she walked over to the side of the room and tossed the wet wipe away. When she looked back, Regina was still standing unmoving in the middle of the dance floor, and she felt a tug of pain in her chest. So many of their interactions had felt like make believe or pretend. It was like they were perpetually acting out different roles that were assigned to, but not acting as their true selves.

The thing that held Emma back and caused her the most confusion was that she didn't know which side of Regina was her true self. She'd seen her act as a domineering snob, she'd pretended to be her girlfriend (which had admittedly been quite fun), Emma had seen her both, as a mother, and as a walking sex bomb.

She had no point of reference for who Regina really was at heart: her money, her former marriage, her son, her friends, her attitude… it all added up to more mystery. That needed to end tonight. It was time for a heart to heart. Emma, most importantly, needed to know if Regina truly respected her or if she just wanted to sleep with her and (occasionally have her babysit.)

"Can we go outside and talk again? I promise I'll actually listen this time," Emma's voice was shaky as she whispered the question into the brunette's ear. Regina stiffened up almost imperceptibly, but Emma recognized her nervousness as she responded with an affirmative nod.

Regina spotted Henry, sitting on Lena's lap, his small heading bobbing up and down in exhaustion as he came down from his sugar high.

"The excitement of the night appears to have caught up with Henry. Let me get him situated and then I'm all yours," Regina grasped Emma's hand and squeezed it reassuringly. She didn't know where she stood with Emma. One minute they were good and the next she was angry with her.

"Is that woman your sister?" Emma asked, recalling that Henry had referred to Lena as an aunt.

"No, it's just a term of affection; she's like an aunt to him," Regina responded.

"One more question…um," Emma lowered her voice, feeling embarrassed to ask, but curious none the less, "what happened to her face?"

Regina laughed and lowered her tone, "Ah, I told her no one would notice. She's a bit vain…She had an over reactive laser/chemical peel. The doctor warned her against sloughing off another layer, but Lena wanted it. I'm sure the swelling will go down, and the color will even out."

Emma's brow furrowed as she willed herself to follow her heart and turn off the doubts and dark thoughts that were constantly hurtling through her mind.

"Wow," Emma said as she took another look at the red head, and then glanced down at she and Regina's clasped hands. "I'll meet you outside by the gazebo."

Emma wasn't sure what it was she wanted to ask, she just needed to know how Regina felt about her. She thought about an article that she had skimmed in one of Elsa's women's magazines about '50 must ask relationship questions to get close to your partner.' The questions had ranged from silly stuff about favorite colors, and foods to deeper ones about the person's childhood and their relationship with their parents.

She definitely hadn't planned to get into this kind of hot water, but the opportunity had presented itself and if she didn't get a handle on her feelings towards Regina she was going to break another toaster.

Regina appeared, interrupting Emma's thoughts. She was holding her dress up as she carefully walked across the freshly sprinkled golf course. Regina sat down on the bench in the middle of the gazebo. It was decorated for Christmas, and a low hanging fog rolled over the green, the lighted palm trees appeared hazy and dreamlike through the dark and mist.

Just as Emma was gearing up to start asking favorites questions, Regina skipped way ahead, to what was probably the 50th question in the article.

"Can you honestly say that you're happy with your life right now, Ms. Swan?" She patted the bench, "Stop pacing, you're making me nervous."

Emma sat down on the bench, as Regina's oversized dress rustled against her legs, "Um…yeah, I think I am…Are you?"

"No, not really," she replied with resigned glumness. "I feel trapped in my life…"

Regina had vowed to be honest with Emma. She could see the confliction in the other woman's eyes and she desperately wanted to relieve it. She wore so many masks that she hardly knew who was anymore, but she didn't want to run the blonde off.

"But you have money," Emma blurted. She had promised to listen and she shouldn't have interrupted so rudely.

"I do, but that's just it. Sometimes money doesn't equal freedom," she trailed off for a moment and placed her hands in her lap. She continued with a shake of her head, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't be taking up your evening with my worries. You wanted to talk to me, I presume about earlier…with your friend."

"No, I just don't know what to make of you, and it's driving me a bit crazy."

"Driving you crazy? You are the one who I can't figure out…" Regina offered her a smile.

"Go on, though. I want to get to know you a bit better. I want to hear from you. So why do you feel trapped?"

Regina swallowed and looked away, "I don't know…first there was mother, and then my late husband and now I…I fear that I am trapped by the way that others think of me."

"Did you mother pass away?"

"No, I sent her to live in a premier retirement village down in Vero Beach. She's the Queen of that place; yes, she rules the Wonder Lakes resort with an iron fist."

"Is she like Red on Orange is the new Black?" Emma imagined with a shiver what Regina's mother must be like.

"More like the woman in season two… the frightening one who manipulated Tastee and all those women. What was her name?"

"Vee? You watch that show!?" Emma stretched out her legs, tensing in excitement. Who would have thought that Regina liked to binge watch Netflix?

Regina bumped her shoulder playfully, "Yes, Vee…that's what my mom was like. How about your parents?"

"I don't have any," Emma replied sadly, "One of those dumped by the side of the road cases."

"I had no idea…" Regina turned towards her, taking her hand in hers.

"I didn't know that Henry was adopted," Emma turned to her, wanting to see Regina's reaction. "I never got so lucky."

The grasp on her hand got tighter and she forced a smile to Regina. "So what do you like about me?"

Regina paused to consider the question, and then she spoke honestly, "I like your attitude, and you're carefree. You have so much potential. I'm drawn to you, and I want you."

Emma didn't react, she looked ahead as she thought about Regina's words; she was telling the truth. She could tell that much. "So why do you always put on this Queen Bitch attitude…it's not you. This is you. I like you…just Regina."

There was a long stretch of silence that hung between them like the fog. Emma could tell Regina was struggling to answer. "We all do what we have to in order to protect ourselves….I suppose with my mother: if someone tells you that you're bad for long enough then you'll grow into the role. With my husband, it was like…he disregarded and disrespected my feelings so much and so often that I learned that they weren't important, so I just stopped feeling things…I turned them off."

Letting out a shaky sigh, Emma nodded in understanding. She held Regina's hand, and wondered what her husband was like, and why on earth she would have married him if he was like that. Emma had made her fair share of bad choices and she could relate all too well to Regina's experience.

The look in Emma's eyes told Regina that she understood her, without saying a word. It gave her strength, but she was afraid that revealing pieces of her past to Emma would scare her away. They continued to talk openly about their ambitions, hopes and dreams. Regina explained how her husband had died of a heart attack in bed after having sex with two underage girls.

The paper hadn't reported on that fact because Regina had bought the two little snakes silence in order to preserve his good name. Sometimes she wished that she hadn't, and let the people who thought he was a good guy see him the way she had known him.

Emma shared her long, sad history in the foster system, and Regina empathized greatly. She never talked about her childhood, and even Elsa and Ruby didn't know the full extent of her past. Emma rarely felt comfortable and trusting enough to share, but she easily fell into telling Regina about it. They had more in common than either had previously imagined.

"It's getting a bit chilly…shall we head back inside?"

"It's still 75 degrees right now. You Floridian's really can't handle the 'cold'," Emma mocked her with a smile, breaking the tension of their deep conversation and bringing some levity and relief to the night. She helped Regina stand up, and they once again, walked through the fog and back inside.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews and comments on this story. I really enjoy reading them and it motivates me to write faster knowing that people are waiting to read it. **

**PS: My idea of fun is cruising around blasting this song and singing loudly and unapologetically off key with my friends. Give it a listen while you read this: **

'_**And I would be the one to hold you down  
>Kiss you so hard, I'll take your breath away<br>And after I'd wipe away the tears  
>Just close your eyes, dear' -Sarah McLachlan "Possession"<strong>__  
>…<em>

"Lena is taking Henry home with her. She wants to go to the Spider monkey exhibit at the Brevard zoo tomorrow, and she said she thinks Henry will enjoy it," Regina had just said goodnight to him, and sent him out with her friend. "But I think she's actually the one who is interested far more than Henry, she just doesn't want to be an adult going alone."

Emma had checked on the dessert situation, and made sure all the appetizer plates were bussed from the tables. Ruby was sitting in between both of her new man friends, and Mary Margaret had disappeared entirely. She just wished she could have a drink, relax and spend some more time talking with Regina.

"The kid would come in handy for that sort of thing. I might need to take him to the arcade sometime." Regina laughed lightly and Emma never thought she looked more beautiful.

A slower song was starting to the fill the room and Emma wanted to be on the dance floor with Regina. She was pretty sure that Gold had found this DJ in the nineties, as she hadn't heard the current song that was playing for years, but it brought her back to a simpler time in her life when she'd listen to her favorite music on her cd player for hours on end. Sarah McLachlan's 'Possession' was so passionate and epic, and now she felt compelled to dance to it.

She summoned her courage, and brushed Regina's arm to get her attention, when Regina turned to face her, her lips were slightly parted and she looked a bit lost. Emma extended her hand and asked, "Will you dance with me?"

A flurry of emotions passed over Regina's face in a split second. She took Emma's hand and let her lead her out into the middle of the floor. It seemed dimmer in the tent, and more intimate. Snow flake lights swirled over them in patterns. Emma placed both of her hands on the swell of her hips right where her dressed bloomed out from the fitted portion around her waist.

Regina chuckled quietly as she tugged lightly on Emma's stubborn bowtie to straighten it out. The dang thing seemed to have a mind of its own and just would not stay straight; (of course Emma could say the same about herself when she was standing so close to such a beautiful woman who was fussing over her.) Emma felt warmth envelop her as Regina rested her palms evenly on Emma's chest, and leaned as close as the width of her ball gown would allow.

They were quite a pair, and other guests were staring at Regina Mills dancing with one of the_ lowly_ servers, but Emma didn't think about that, or let it bother her. She let herself get lost in the curve of Regina's hip, and the sensation of the tickling heat of Regina's breath when she rested her head on Emma's shoulder and sighed against her neck letting her nose and just a hint of her lips nuzzle the sensitive area just below her ear. Honestly, who could bother to worry about petty things when she was feeling so damn good?

Emma didn't have much dance experience, at least not like this. If they were out clubbing she would have torn it up, but thankfully Regina seemed to handle Emma's missteps with flawless elegance. She dared to think they actually looked like a graceful pair. It felt better than graceful, and when Regina lifted her head to laugh melodically, as the tempo picked up Emma bravely twirled her, it was as if they were dancing over water.

When she spun her back in tight, they came flush against one another and both women lost their ability to breathe, speak or move as they looked into each other's eyes. Emma couldn't help but hug her closer, needing just a few more fleeting moments to touch the other woman. She wanted to breathe her in, and keep her close. Whatever thing was between them was growing. They held each other on pure instinct and it was a pure moment. Regina felt divine, pressed close as the song swelled…

…_Nothing stands between us here and I won't be denied…_

Emma bent her head and kissed her blissfully. Regina kissed her back, wrapping her fingers around her neck and deepening it. The song ended far too soon, but they stayed there, slowing down to a sway as they continued to kiss, smiling against each other's lips.

Neither woman registered the flash of a camera snapping their picture. They were too lost in one another's lips, unable to break apart and uncaring as to who was watching.

"Come home with me tonight," Regina voice husked in a tone that was filled with endless sexual promise.

"Not tonight…I can't," it pained Emma to refuse her, but she was still on the clock and had to go back to the restaurant. "Tomorrow, I want to take you out on a proper date tomorrow."

Emma thought about a time that seemed like ages ago, but was only a few weeks back when Regina had initially asked her out. If only she had been real with her then, like she had been tonight, it would have saved Emma whole lot of heartache. She wanted a fresh start and a proper first date.

Regina looked pleased yet a bit disappointed that Emma wouldn't be warming her bed. Patience wasn't her strongest virtue and she had already waited far too long. She kissed Emma once more, holding onto her biceps possessively. "Yes, what time shall I be ready?"

Emma answered with another kiss, and said, "Ten A.M. Wear you swimsuit and be prepared to get wet."


	16. Chapter 16

"Excuse me? I don't think I heard you right, Ms. Swan," Regina was dressed in her white strapless bikini, under a full length, black knitted cover-up with slits on both side up to her thighs. She had assumed Emma was going to take her to the beach or out to a pool.

She scanned over the various boats at the Marina where Emma had asked her to meet that morning. She was on the phone with her, squinting into the sun and feeling confused. "The Wasted Seamen? Really? That's the name of the boat?"

Regina adjusted her sunglasses and her wide brimmed black sun hat. As far as she knew, Emma didn't own a yacht and the ones docked here started on the low end with a price tag to the tune of $150k. She followed the blonde's directions and finally she spotted a 34 foot white yacht, with "The Wasted Seamen" emblazoned on the side in a whimsical font.

Standing in front of the boat was Emma, and Regina stopped dead in her tracks. She was wearing a shiny, bright red, string bikini. Her toned and golden legs already shone with suntan oil, and her taut stomach was fully exposed. Her breasts were barely retained by the small tightly stretched cups of the bikini top. Her sunshine colored locks blew around her face in the light, warm breeze and on top of her head she was wearing a white and navy captain's hat.

"Hey!" Emma waved to Regina and smiled brightly showing off her teeth. "Ready for a day at sea? I brought some Dramamine in case you get sea sick."

"I-I didn't know you had a boat, dear," Regina licked her lips as Emma walked forward and took her hand. She turned around to lead her onboard and Regina got her first look at her shiny red clad booty. Emma had a surfer's body; she itched to get her hands on it.

"This is actually my friend KJ's boat, but I'm looking after it while he's gone away for a little while," Emma explained, hoping Regina would assume he was on vacation. She left out the crucial detail that her friend had gotten into a bit of trouble with the law. Due to alcohol and his tendency to pilfer, he was in court-ordered rehab. All he had left to his name was his pride and joy: his boat.

Emma wanted to take Regina out for a date befitting her status, and a day on the water would be a nice, relaxing way for them to get a little closer and get on equal footing without distraction.

"You know how to drive a yacht?" Regina was still staring at her body, wondering how quickly the opportunity to attack her neck with kisses would present itself.

"There's not much to it," Emma shrugged and motioned Regina to hop on. "So let me give you a tour…I did a thorough cleaning so every surface should be safe to sit on."

Emma led her below deck where there was a wraparound couch, a TV, sound system, a small kitchen, a washroom, and another room that held a big bed. Regina noted inwardly that whoever KJ was he was most likely a bachelor, and obviously quite popular with the ladies as the décor in the berth was all tacky leopard print, and random brightly colored lacy bras hung like streamers from the light fixtures.

"Mimosa?" Emma popped the cork on a bottle of champagne that had been chilling in an ice bucket and grabbed a couple of flutes from the cabinet. She mixed fresh squeezed orange juice and champagne and handed a glass over to Regina.

Regina accepted the glass, and switched it to her other hand, stalking closer to Emma, she ran a manicured fingernail down the middle of her chest and over her stomach before leaning in and kissing her soundly.

"Mmm," Emma cooed, releasing a gasping breath as Regina pulled away. She let her eyes linger admiring the blush of heat that appeared over Emma's neck and chest.

"Cheers," she clinked her glass against the blonde's and took a dainty sip of the sweet intoxicating cool liquid. She was pleased that Emma had seemingly planned every detail of their date.

"Cheers!" Emma agreed wholeheartedly. "Shall we go out on the water? I'm afraid if we stay down here, we'll never make it out of port."

That wouldn't necessarily be a bad thing, Regina surmised, thinking about all the ways she wanted to pull into Emma's private port, but her companion seemed so eager and excited to take out the boat so Regina nodded and followed her up top.

She pulled off her cover-up and stretched lazily like a cat in full view of Emma. Emma had cranked on the radio and pop tunes started blasting out of the on deck stereo system. Regina loved that Emma immediately stopped fiddling with the dials and controls on the boat and gave her a jaw dropping erotic stare. Yes, she had Emma's full attention, just how she liked it.

She picked a bottle of coconut scented suntan lotion from her bag, and began to slowly and sensually rub it over her chest, stomach and down over her thighs. She held up the bottle as she motioned to her back, "Do you mind, dear?"

Emma practically scrambled over to her, as Regina laid a towel over one of the adjustable beach chairs, as she lay down on her stomach and brushed her hair to one side, sinking into the chair. Every fantasy she had had during her massage flashed before her eyes, as she felt a thrill of excitement course through her. Emma hadn't even touched her yet, and when she felt those delicious looking thighs straddle either side of her ass and Emma sink her weight down on her she realized she was already getting wet from anticipation.

She felt the cool lotion squeeze onto her back and strong hands worked it thoroughly over her shoulder and down her back. "That feels lovely."

The encouraging words egged Emma on as she ran her slippery hands under the thin strap of her bikini top, and down her sides. Regina wriggled her bottom, as she felt Emma's hips grind down, as she reached behind and smoothed lotion over the backs of her thighs. With a surprised "Oh," her eyes popped open as soft lips brushed against the fine hairs on the back of her exposed neck, and fingers tangled in her silky hair.

"You look good enough to eat," Emma sat up on her knees and snapped the elastic on Regina's bikini bottoms right before she gave her ass a firm slap. The vibration _ricocheted_through her ass sending a firm jolt of pleasure to her center. Emma stood up and Regina missed her touch as she flipped over and lifted her knee, propping herself up on her elbows. Emma leered at her, "Can't have you getting sunburned, maybe I should put some more on lotion on your chest."

"Yes," she nodded in agreement, her pupils dilated and her nipples hard and straining against the stretchy fabric of her suit. Emma squeezed out another dollop of lotion, and leaned over her, so close her hair tickled her neck. Regina impatiently pushed up and captured her lips in a hungry kiss. She sat up farther, and ran her hands down Emma's sides, pulling on her hip and wrapping an arm around her back to pull her off balance and down on top of her.

Emma chuckled at the forcefulness of the action, but readily acquiesced and pressed the length of her body over Regina's smooth skin, smiling as their bodies connected and they kissed slowly, and let their hands wander over each other. Her hair smelled like tropical sunshine and her body was hot and supine. She couldn't get enough of this, touching her and being touched. They both had already waited too long to give over to the strong pull of desire.

A loud whistle from the docks refocused their attention on the fact that they still hadn't gone anywhere. Emma reluctantly broke away, with a final kiss. "Okay, we gotta get going or we're never gonna get out on the water."

Emma winked and retrieved her Captain's hat, placing it on Regina's head. "Want to come help me drive the boat?"

Regina swung her legs over the side of the chair, and took a calming breath, "Coming. Just give me a moment." It had been far too long since anyone, if ever had aroused her from head to toe with simple kisses and a promising wink.

The weather was perfect for boating, 85 and sunny, with not a cloud in the sky. Regina joined Emma at the Captain's chair, where she took her hand and pulled her down onto her lap. Regina braced herself as the boat lurched backwards by wrapping one arm around Emma's neck. Soon she turned and pushed the transmission into drive and started gaining speed as they traversed up the Indian River.

The yacht had seemed huge next to the dock, but out on the water it was their private little world. Nothing else mattered, stress melted away. It was just the sun, the water, and the two of them. Emma was a capable driver even with the sexy as fuck woman sitting in her lap, even as she nestled against her, kissing and feasting on her neck.

"You're supposed to be enjoying the view," Emma hummed in appreciation, as she felt the sensitive spot beneath her ear being thoroughly loved on by Regina's skilled lips. She was starting to lose control of her breath and she was fighting the need to close her eyes. She had a boat to drive, damn it.

"Oh, I most certainly am," Regina cupped her chin to pull her attention away from the water and up to meet her shining eyes.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: I changed the rating to M a few chapters back, but this chapter in particular is a hard M for fans of smut. I want to clarify that I've been writing Regina's character with a super aggressive sexual side that is like a dual personality (it's how I decided to portray the 'Evil Queen' persona in a real world AU) it's okay though because Emma is discovering she likes it. **

….

"Damn it! Where the hell can I park this fucking thing?" Emma grumbled, looking furtively around the wide channel of river for a place to station the yacht safely. The boat was barely crawling along as she was entirely distracted, but she didn't want to wreck or crash into Merritt Island. She was feeling rather heated in two very distinct ways. The noontime sun was at its brightest position above them; Emma could feel her sweaty back sticking to the plush white leather of the Captain's chair, and the beginning of a burn on her shoulders under the punishing sun. There was a good reason most Floridian's stayed in the air conditioning as much as possible.

The second fire burning within her was the pleasant yet breath-stealing fact that Regina was really going to town on the blonde. She was certainly getting carried away… Not that Emma minded, she was enjoying the brunette's gung ho enthusiasm for her body, but in her current state of unfulfilled arousal she was most certainly a danger to passerby motorists and innocent manatees alike. Regina had twisted in Emma's lap so that she was facing her and rolling her hips in maddeningly slow circles, while whispering the dirtiest things Emma had ever heard into her ear. That is, when her mouth wasn't busy teasing Emma's breasts by twisting and sucking her nipples, which she had delightfully pulled free of her bikini top.

Emma looked at down at her own chest as Regina pulled the thin strings holding on her top. With practiced ease she ripped the wisp of red fabric off of her entirely. Regina arched an eyebrow, as she claimed the prize of Emma's completely bare chest. Holding each breast and sucking lavishly between the two peaks, Emma watched the way her full lips wrapped around her sensitive skin, a thin trail of saliva left behind when she pulled away with a pop.

_Fuck the manatees…. so what if one or two got stuck in the boat propeller? _

Her body crackled with nervous, sizzling energy and the solid, sleek weight of Regina's ass on her thighs made her legs tingle as her blood seemed to boil and pool simultaneously. Without warning, the brunette grabbed a bottle of water from the cup holder on the right of the seat and freely poured it over Emma's shoulders and down her chest: little rivers of cool liquid streaming down her hot body.

"You are so, so gorgeous," Regina bent her head and lapped up the water on between her breasts. "Your skin tastes like Pina Colada. I can't wait to taste more… all of you… and rub my pussy all over your face."

Emma felt Regina's nimble fingers slide down her belly and slip beneath her stretchy bikini bottoms, she cried out in satisfaction as she felt Regina rub smooth circles around her wet, hard clit. Emma gasped as her thighs tensed and riveting waves of pleasure hit her fast and hard. Through a haze she found a clear spot on the river and let the boat idle, as she planted her feet on the floor and stood up forcefully, pulling Regina up with her. She didn't miss a stroke. Luckily, the large boat had floated to a peaceful, secluded little inlet that afforded some privacy. There was always the chance that another boat would pass them, but Emma was unsure whether she cared about that possibility… or anything at all other than getting cheerfully fucked by Regina at the moment.

Regina could be sweet and generous, Emma had learned that from their time together, but she was starting to understand that in sexual regard, Regina was intimidating and greedy and turning sweet Emma on so very much that she surely would be forever changed, now that she'd had a taste of this luxurious degradation.

Regina was so hot, and ridiculously good at making her feel cherished while treating her like her personal plaything. The combo set her off kilter, but in an erotic way that gnawed at her frazzled nerves. Emma moaned against those panting, fully, pouty wet lips, as she pulled Regina into her as close as possible so she could feel her delectable skin. She felt a quickening in the pace of the fingers, dancing fast and furious. Regina got her so worked up, and then she savagely plunged three fingers inside her swollen welcoming pussy. It was rough and unforgiving; it was just what Emma craved.

Her mouth filled with saliva, practically drooling as she grasped at Regina's shoulders and clawed desperate trails down her back seeking something to anchor onto as she obscenely ground her hips down onto Regina's rigid hand. Her moans and cries reached higher into the open air, whimpering shamelessly, the noise set Regina on fire. She groaned low and sultry in counterpoint, and it only served to spread the fire in Emma more.

"I want to fuck you until you can't walk…until you can't breathe…I want to feel your body writhing, naked, sweaty, under me while I push you over the edge and make you cum and cum and cum," each word was accompanied by a harder thrust of her hand. Regina was breathless, her eyes were only slits, and her hair stuck to her neck with sweat from the sun and expended effort, "… cum for me, my lovely…" Regina was half growling and half whispering as she braced up Emma to keep her from toppling over.

The pressure had built and built in Emma, she couldn't endure it anymore. And with a startled cry, and jolt like a dead engine roaring to life, she came and came and came for Regina. Her body rolled inward, sparks of ecstasy racing out to bash and fill every nerve and muscle with pummeling, dirty, brash pleasure.

Even as she started to recover from the hardest orgasm she'd ever experienced, Regina still pumped lazily into her pussy, she felt sloppy and embarrassingly wet. Regina milked that orgasm out for all she could, and let her ride the aftershocks with a blissful grin plastered on her face.

The blonde quickly shook off the light headedness and post coital fatigue, as she was hungry for her turn to touch the other woman. She had to see what she looked like when she exploded. She had to know the flavor of her arousal, and hear the guttural sounds that would fall from her lips. Emma spun her around, pushed her back onto the chair. Her hands gripped the armrest as she quickly lifted her hips and allowed Emma to pull off her bikini bottoms. As soon as Emma drew them from her ankles, Regina spread open her legs exposing her sex. She gritted her teeth as she allowed Emma to just look at her for a moment. She watched the way Emma blushed and licked her lips. Regina had never seen such an erotic sight. Then impatience won out, and she tugged a fistful of blonde hair, bringing Emma's face close and personal to her sex. "Taste me now," she begged/commanded. She threw her legs over Emma's shoulders and sunk down, watching with a perverted smile, brushing her hair off her shoulder so she could tilt her head and watch Emma's pink tongue flatten as it made soft contact with her overheated, soaked pussy.

She was so sensitive, so delicious, and so responsive, Emma though as she decadently let Regina's juices soak her whole face. The older woman twisted and undulated merrily against her. "Mmm, fuck.. God, oh, _fuckmewithyourfuckingtongueyoubitch_."

Emma couldn't really hear Regina's more explicit requests as her ears were muffled by a pair of thighs clenched tightly around her, engulfing her head. As long as she was applying friction and suction to Regina's cunt, she seemed to be pretty damned pleased with what was happening. The chemistry of lust and sex was a sight to behold as it manifested in Regina's body.

And Emma was proud of herself, enjoying the freedom to truly let go and fuck recklessly…she'd never had that with anyone else. She'd always felt distant, and shut off, but Regina had seemed to open her like a high pressure facet: her sexual energy pouring out and soaking into every bit of her being. Emma felt the hand wrapped in her hair twist hard, and then strong thighs clench and spasm. Emma took her cue and sucked hard and long on Regina's clit; the effect was forceful and immediate. Regina pushed back just as hard, riding Emma's face and riding out her orgasm. Her back arched and she squeezed her own breasts, crying out as she turned her face skyward into the sun until she fell back: spent.

Emma pulled away when Regina flinched from over sensitivity; she wiped the slick remnants of arousal from her face as she scanned the sweaty beautiful creature lounging above her and felt a sense of hard won achievement from a job well done. She slowly came back to her surroundings: luckily the yacht was still afloat.


	18. Chapter 18

Alright, it had rapidly become less of a 'get to know you', and more of a 'get to know your vagina' kind of date, but that is what Emma had hoped for when she planned to take Regina out on the boat. Regina wasn't shy, she was quite direct when it came to sex, and so it happened a little bit sooner than Emma had otherwise anticipated. Normally, Emma would pull on her pants and hightail it out of whoever's bed she had been in immediately after the deed was done. She had always been a woman who took great pains to avoid intimacy. As a child she had learned to never get too comfortable, as it wouldn't last, and she'd taken that lesson into her sexual life.

She'd been treated like a doll her whole life and she feared/assumed that Regina would treat her just the same: a pretty dolly to show care for and play with reverently, right up until she was discarded and forgotten. It was best practice to throw herself away before she became someone else's trash.

She'd get what she came for and move on. Being a '_was it as good for you, as it was for me? Thanks, bye,_' kind of girl had it perks and also its disadvantages. Emma wasn't looking for a relationship. The very word almost set her into a panic and wrenching fits of over the top hysterical laughter, but with Regina…oh, Regina.

This situation was unique to Emma in that: A) she had no pants to put on, B) She was on a boat, not in a dingy bed, and therefore had nowhere to run to (unless she wanted to swim away) C) Most astounding, she didn't want to run or hide…or even swim for that matter. Shocker.

Emma found herself being pulled onto Regina's lap, as she was cuddled and kissed, stroked and soothed. She didn't expect Regina to be the cuddly type, but here she was. It was frightening and a she tried not to think about how it was also just a bit wonderful. She straightened out the boat, pleased to see that there was no rush to move, as they were floating serenely down the river.

She tried to resist for a moment, tried to shrug out of her arms, even to hide her nudity suddenly feeling bashful and on display. She tried to fight the good fight by offering a tight smile and a flimsy excuse that they needed to head back to the docks.

A little voice in the back of her head dropped a thought bomb on her: maybe for once, don't fight the affection. How bad could it be to relax and allow the brunette to kiss her and tell her how beautiful and desirable she is?

"What's wrong, dear? You surely don't want to leave just yet, are you not fully satisfied?" Regina placed a loving kiss to her temple, and hugged her against her chest in a life affirming embrace. She had picked up on Emma's internal squirming, hearing her fear in the form of her shaky breaths and hesitation.

She seemed more attuned to her now more than she ever had before. They were incredibly attuned sexually, that much was clear. The way Regina was so present and attentive to her made her want to cry. The feeling of being wanted was so foreign, but she could feel the craving for Regina's attention growing like a weed. It was just one phenomenal sexual encounter, why was she feeling so attached? Darkly, she thought a doll with strings attached is called a puppet. She wanted to pinch herself.

"Now's not the time to be shy," Regina chuckled when Emma didn't answer, she reached over the console of the boat and retrieved the scant material of Emma's bikini. Holding up the postage stamp sized garment, and smirking lustfully, she handed it over to the blonde, "perhaps you'd feel better if you got dressed?"

"Thanks," Emma managed a smile and traced a path down her own arms, unconsciously following the trail the other woman had made just a moment before. Regina stretched as she rose up, naked and unashamed to locate her own bikini bottoms.

"If you want to get back, I suppose we can go," she sounded so dejected and disappointed; Emma had to say something so she wouldn't get the wrong impression.

"No, I'm not upset. I don't want to go," Emma affirmed, and tried to be honest, "I'm just feeling…."

"Vulnerable?" Regina guessed correctly, as she placed her sunglasses on and moved over to her bag.

"Yeah…" Emma hunched up her shoulders and offered Regina a brief kiss, avoiding eye contact. She then pulled back teasingly as Regina pressed forward, chasing those yummy lips. Emma grinned, "…and hungry."

They made their way below deck, and Emma plucked two Publix subs and fruit cups from the fridge. The air conditioned cabin soothed their heated skin. Regina fished her phone out from her bag, and worriedly saw that she had several missed calls. Immediately, her mind went to Henry. If Lena had managed to neglect him and he ended up getting captured by caged monkeys she was going to straight up murder her.

She unlocked her phone's screen, and her eyes widened when she saw the reason for the various messages. She clicked a link to the digital edition of the Melbourne newspaper that Mel had sent her. She knew it was bad because Mel had included a winky emoji. Regina narrowed her eyes and shook her head. When the page loaded there was a full a color photo of Regina and Emma kissing at the Lunar Ball. The headline read: "Melbourne's Most Powerful Lady Spotted in Heated Lip Lock with local Waitress."

"What' wrong?" Emma asked around a mouthful of salami. She was already feeling much better about everything. Some sex and sandwiches really did wonders for her mood. Pushing down her troublesome insecurities for the time being, her attention focused on the visibly upset women next to her. Her post sex afterglow had been interrupted.

Regina was scanning the gossip article, her frown and frustration growing increasingly deeper with each word. She shouldn't have been so reckless and carefree. Truthfully, when Emma had kissed her she had been caught off guard and fully in the moment. Nothing else had mattered. She should have known eyes, ears, and cameras would be turned on her.

Usually, she was acutely aware of what people were thinking about her and she did her best to maintain control over their thoughts with her abrasive persona. The article wasn't even accurate: she and Emma had not left together the night before (as much as she had wanted to take her home and tuck her into bed.) God, she hated the word 'canoodling.' Regina uttered one angry word, "Sidney!"

She put a hand to her forehead and pressed away at the beginning of a migraine. Wordlessly, she passed her phone to Emma. "Swallow your food before you take a look at that, dear."

"Why? What could...?" Emma coughed and banged on her chest, she should have heeded Regina's advice before looking at the image on the screen. A foreboding, sinking feeling filled her chest. "Oh, fuck me…"


	19. Chapter 19

The sun had gone behind a cloud and as usual, the humidity was overbearing and thick. The afternoon rainfall had just started as Emma steered the boat back to the docks. She had parted ways with Regina, promising to speak soon when they hugged for a long moment and said goodbye. Her mood had fallen after she saw the photo so much that she couldn't continue to enjoy their date. Any comfort the older woman had offered seemed to go wasted. Emma was in over her head with worry, and part of her blamed Regina for this mess. She told herself that it wasn't her fault, but her thoughts wouldn't quell.

Emma's phone rang shrilly just after she had returned home and got out of the shower. When she saw the caller id she knew exactly what was going to happen. Her boss at Skewers wanted a meeting, ASAP.

The Sunday newspaper, folded to the page with the incriminating photo was spread out on the desk in front of her. Emma steeled her gaze, and tried not to focus on the injustice and frustration she felt welling up inside her. She'd never once been in Alan Din's office at Skewer's, and the circumstances surrounding her first visit were less than desirable.

"I trusted you to be professional and apparently, I misjudged your character," Mr. Din was the young owner/manager of Skewers and he took the reputation of his business very seriously. He felt Emma had acted out of line. She had to agree, as she shouldn't have danced with and kissed Regina, honestly. Yet, she wanted to tell him that Ruby and Mary Margaret had behaved just as unprofessionally. She wasn't the only one who had mixed business with pleasure.

In fact, Mary Margaret had actually gone home with the handsome asshole doctor she'd been flirting with that night, and left Ruby and Emma to clean everything up. The irony was that the paper had falsely accused Emma of leaving with Regina. There was no point in turning in her friend, or trying to justify and rationalize her actions. Unfortunately, she was the only one who had the evidence of her indiscretion publically displayed in photo print.

The case was closed. She was done.

"I hate to do this so close to Christmas, but I can't let this slide with a warning. Mr. Gold was not pleased to get this type of publicity for his event and that stems directly from your actions. He's not going to want to use our services in the future and again, that directly impacts my business."

Emma felt ashamed; the reality of the situation rolled over her in guilty waves. She had so much going on that night personally, but she had done her job well. That wasn't enough though, and she thought back to Mr. Din's one request: act professionally. Making out with Regina had been in direct opposition to that and she had to suffer the consequences. She understood where her boss was coming from. The guest list at that ball could potentially lead to many catering contracts and event service, but potential clients seeing something unsavory in the gossip section would surely have a negative effect

No one in her life had really ever cared to notice what she had gotten up to, and it was a hard shock to the system to get noticed, in this way, now.

"I'll mail out your last check."

She allowed herself to cry when she returned to her car, but only for a minute. She growled and banged angrily on her steering wheel. Regina had called during the meeting, but she pressed dismiss. Emma needed to be alone. She never should have given in to her curiosity and desire. Acting out of line, that's what she had done. Her station in life was set, and trying to mix with a crowd that was above her was foolish. The odds had been stacked against her from the moment Regina Mills walked into Perry & Harper.

If Mr. Din had seen the gossip article, there was a good chance Mr. Masters had seen it as well. She gritted her teeth and her mind churned in worry. Feeling hot and panicked, she drove home to lie in bed. There was nothing she could do but wait until tomorrow and see what would happen.

Chanting a positive mantra in her mind, Emma arrived at work on Monday morning, hoping for the best, but prepared for the worst. She came in early, made coffee for her boss just how he liked it. When he came through the door, he looked scattered and not put together like usual. His hair was still wet from the shower. He stopped at her desk, and she gripped the underside of it hard, frozen and nervous, awaiting his word.

"Emma, I…had no idea that you were…close with Regina Mills…" he shook his head and ran a hand over the sweatstache that had gathered on his upper lip. _Bye, bye health insurance_, Emma thought. This was the second time she had worried about getting fired due to Regina Mills at this job alone in less than a month.

"Sir, I am sorry. I didn't know there would be cameras…," Emma trailed off, her throat dry and words heavy. She found it hard to speak. She'd lived briefly in her car once before, she could do it again. She'd leave town, find a new place to live. Moving to Phoenix and changing her name didn't really sound that difficult at this point. She didn't have that many belongings, just her clothes and a small box of sentimental keepsakes. It would be incredibly easy to run away. Sitting under scrutiny, while her boss towered over her, waiting to announce her fate was the worst.

"We have a strict client/employee mandate in place. I can't believe…never mind. Emma, I like you, and you've done an impeccable job these past four months that you've worked for me, but Regina Mill's business is a once in a lifetime opportunity," Mr. Masters seemed pained to say more.

Emma sighed and she knew: he had to choose Regina's business over her job. If the boss had substantial reason to believe she was breaking company policy by dating a client, he had to do his job and eliminate the issue. He certainly wasn't going to let go of Regina's money, and glorified secretaries were a dime a dozen.

"I should have figured it out sooner. When she insisted on accompanying you to Cape Canaveral, and after she left a gift for you here, I should have realized there was something going on," Emma could see the wheels turning in his head. "I was actually glad she liked you. Nervous about it, but glad because it seemed like you were a reason she was bringing me her business."

"I know, Sir, and really there wasn't anything happening between us until the other night," Emma tried to explain, but the excuses were flimsy and didn't hold a candle to her violation.

"I could have turned a blind eye, but the VP's in Miami track our top clients business moves and if any one of them has Regina Mills as a Google alert they've assuredly already seen this," he said it apologetically.

He had yet to put down his briefcase as he just stood there and gave Emma a look. He had been the one instructing her to do whatever Regina had wanted; to make the woman happy. Emma flushed red with embarrassment at the thought that everyone in town knew about her private life.

With the people she trusted, (who were few and far between) she didn't mind them knowing of her bisexuality, and she was comfortable with herself, but she never knew what prejudices other people had toward her or what they thought about it. Florida was a weird mix of rich people, swamp people and old rich swamp people. Not exactly the most progressive and liberal crowd.

She likely would not have cared if Mr. Masters thought she was an evil lesbian devil sorceress, but right now she could practically see him imagining Regina and her together. The handy visual of them kissing probably made it quite easy and it was torturous.

Damn those cameras and damn Regina. Emma couldn't change what she had done, but she should have trusted her instincts and not given the woman her time and attention. Thinking back on it, Regina had always been aware of what people thought about them being seen together. Always wondering if others thought that they were on a date, or whatnot, and now Emma knew why she was always watching out the corner of her eye, self-consciously. It hadn't been that she was ashamed to be seen with Emma, she'd wanted to protect her from this.

She felt her eyes flutter shut, and her stomach lurch as Mr. Master's asked her pack up her things.

"I'll mail out your last check."


	20. Chapter 20

"**Isn't it hard sometimes, isn't it lonely? How I still hang around here... there's nothing to hold me..." ~Patty Griffin "Florida" **

**...**

One thing was certain: Emma wouldn't be having toast anytime soon or coffee... or waffles... managing to dismantle the waffle maker with only a Phillips head screwdriver and a Bic lighter was a true testament to how upset she was. Upset: yes…intoxicated: definitely. She wondered if 'harsh gulp' is a legitimate measuring increment for whiskey. If so, she'd had about 20 harsh gulps of Jack. She looked down at her wrinkled work outfit, and promptly tore it off angrily.

Remarkably, she had even found time to pack her suitcase in between ruining her kitchen appliances. She figured if she left soon she could spend Christmas in Savannah, Georgia. Maybe she'd head somewhere with four seasons. She still wanted to be close to the water, perhaps Massachusetts or Maine. It didn't matter so long as she got the fuck out of Florida before she wound up homeless and having to juggle fire on the beach for pocket from tourists. Emma didn't want to learn how to juggle fire and her hair type wasn't suitable for growing kick ass dreadlocks. What was a girl to do?

There were worse places to end up homeless. At least Florida was warm and city council had recently approved a proposal to give every homeless person a bicycle. She paced around her empty apartment, suddenly wracked with guilt for leaving Elsa behind. Her roommate had gone over to Tampa to visit her sister for the holidays, perhaps she wouldn't mind just moving in. Emma wished she were here now. Despite the fact that the woman rarely left the house she always had good inspirational advice. Elsa spent a lot of her time on Pinterest.

With a sniffle, she realized tears were streaming down her cheeks. Her skin seemed to itch, like she couldn't stand to be in her own skin. She had to go, but was currently stuck in her lonely apartment that never felt like home because she was too drunk to drive. The last thing she wanted to do was end up crashing into a sign before even crossing the town border and ending up in jail, and the newspaper again. No more trouble. It pained her that she had made such a small impact and set down so few roots that she was about to pack up and leave with only a moment's notice.

When she had packed up hurriedly, she found the blouse that Regina had given her right along with the Tuxedo shirt she had worn just the other night and it gave her pause. She kept both, unable to change things, but perhaps she shouldn't have accepted either one. She moved to the window and squinted out into the sun. People were walking dogs, women were jogging and kids were getting off the bus from school. Life would go on here without her; no one would even miss her.

In the middle of her pity party, Emma heard a screech of tires and an abrupt honk, a Mercedes SUV with tinted windows pulled up hastily and parked in the fire zone across the street. Yes, there was Regina coming down her sidewalk like a powerwalking runway model and straight up to her door.

She knocked loudly and repeatedly while Emma freaked out. Why was she here now?

"Answer me!"

Emma pulled open the door…

"Emma, I heard what happened…." Regina cut off mid-sentence and gawked. Oh yeah, she had taken off her clothes and forgotten to put on new ones. She stood in the doorway wearing a tank top and a pair of hot pink panties. Regina looked distracted, but she kept up an uncomfortably forced smile, while her eyes were plagued with worry, and a sprinkle of mischief.

"Let me in and shut the door before your neighbors see you," Regina barged in and stopped short, feeling out of her element.

"What do you want Regina? I'm kind of in the middle of something…" Emma gestured to her lone suitcase.

Regina grabbed her arms in full on concern, her eyes melting in worry as she studied her face, "you've been drinking, and you're not thinking straight. You're not leaving just because…" she sighed brokenly and flattened her tone. "I heard what happened to you at Skewers…"

Emma balked at her, and Regina waved it off. She momentarily forgot that 'Melbourne's Most Powerful Woman' had eyes and ears everywhere in this town.

"…And when you weren't at your office or answering your phone…I panicked," Regina's looked guilty. She bit her lip, waiting for Emma's reaction. Regina had many friends who owed her favors in local offices of government. Skewers just happened to get a surprise health inspection. Who knew that Ocean rats love jasmine rice? While citing the restaurant with 20 critical health code violations, the inspector also noticed some of the cooks didn't have work visas, but that matter would be handled by the department of immigration.

"What do you mean?" Emma blinked and wiped the bleariness from her red puffy eyes. She didn't want Regina to see her like this. She didn't want Regina to see her at all.

"I mean no one fucks with the people I care about without paying dearly for it," Regina's voice was gravelly and she looked a bit unhinged, but blissfully happy all at the same time. Emma was familiar with the look, having seen it the day before on the boat. It was her 'I'm ready to fuck' face, and in this scenario, it was interchangeably her 'I'm ready to fuck shit up' face.

"What did you do?" Emma could only ask simple questions, trying to ascertain what Regina was capable of. Her jawline looked sharp and her lip sort of curled up lustfully as she worked out her evil plan to destroy the business of Skewers. Regina's eyes slid to the left, and her voice went higher in pitch, "nothing, dear…just a few negative Yelp reviews is all."

Emma could tell she was blatantly lying, but maybe not, Regina did seem like the type to get worked up over Yelp reviews. It didn't matter anyhow. Her job at Skewers helped her put gas in her car and buy new clothes on occasion, but she had lost her main forty hour a week job and that was going to be harder to replace. Who would have thought that a single woman would have so many damned bills?

"I need to apologize," Regina pulled Emma over to her couch and they both sunk down into the cushions. Regina's hand briefly drifted over Emma's bare thigh and then pulled her hand back as if the touch burned. Goddamn, their crackling sexual energy. Emma shook her head as if she could stop naughty thoughts from forming if she erased her brain like an etch-a-sketch. She tried to listen to Regina's apology. She should record it for posterity.

"This whole ordeal is my fault. The reporter who wrote the article, Sidney…that night at the ball he was trying to flirt with me, and I shouldn't have, but I played along to stay in the good graces of the Press. I must have given him false hope by indicating an interest in him, and when he saw you and me together… he got jealous and upset so he wrote that article to hurt me...but it ended up hurting you, dear."

Emma thought back to the ball, easily picturing the man in a suit with a camera around her neck because Regina had definitely been flirting with him. Even the memory of how Regina had been looking at that guy so attentively made Emma feel jealous. Regina was far too convincing of an actress, and if this reporter had felt just as jealous when he saw Regina with Emma, she could relate.

"What's done is done…I'm better off to get out of here, and get out of your hair," Emma felt tears brimming in her eyes again, no doubt that ugly old self-pity creeping in. She was out of options, she felt boxed in and if she didn't go soon she was just going to die. That's what it felt like anyway.

Regina reached out for her, pulling her close to her, rubbing her arms and dropping kisses to each of her eyelids, along her hairline and temple. It was the same comfort she'd shown her after sex, only this was even more real and meaningful, because Emma really needed it. The thought to deny herself this pleasure never manifested in her mind. She noticed with a brief flash of amusement at how cautious Regina was being to avoid sexual content despite Emma's state of undress. She was embarrassed to admit that she thought Regina might take advantage of her vulnerable state.

She stopped her ministrations for a moment, and tapped her chin to bring her eyes up in attention, "I don't understand why you'd leave your other jobs simply because you were fired from your part time one?"

"Um…Mr. Masters fired me too because I broke client/agent privilege or whatever."

By the look on Regina's face Emma surmised she hadn't gotten that memo. She cracked her neck and her face darkened grimly. "He. Fired. You."

Was she asking a question or stating a fact? Emma felt a chill in the air, and it wasn't from the air conditioner. (It really wasn't. The one in the apartment didn't work very well.)

Now, it was Emma's turn to comfort Regina a bit. "It's gonna be okay, I'll be okay. Don't worry about it."

"This is unacceptable. I'm going to call him and…demand that he give you your job back at once," she flew out of her seat and began to pace back and forth. "It's not fair to you, darling."

Emma watched with a sense of resignation as Regina worked herself up. She was very thankful that she was on the woman's good side for the time being. When she finally stopped wearing a trail in Emma's rug, she turned and smiled with an eerie overly calm demeanor. "Do you know what you need?"

She held up the bottle of Whiskey and took another hard gulp, holding it out to Regina in offering. She waved it away with irritation before asking with halted excitement, "What are you doing for Christmas?"

"Huh?" Christmas was only a few days away, which was another thing Emma had temporarily forgotten in addition to her clothes.

"I only need a bit of time to think this out and make it up to you. Even if I have to curse your old boss, he will pay for this. How foolish of him to betray me, and if he thinks he's getting another cent of my business. Ugh, I'm going to call him right now and shred all pending contracts…."

"What does this have to do with Christmas?" Emma interrupted, she wanted to go to sleep…preferably wrapped around Regina like a koala bear. She sadly knew somehow that Regina did hold a key to her happiness, but she wasn't going to rely on the woman to solve her problems for her.

Regina's demeanor changed again like the focus on a camera lens, she snapped out of her tirade against Mr. Masters and focused softly on Emma. She got all shy and her posture changed completely, "You said you wanted to get out of town: would Orlando suit you?"

"Um…" Emma narrowed her eyes, as she searched Regina's.

"I reserved a resort in Orlando for the holiday to take Henry to the theme park and I want you to come. Please?" Regina had no idea why it was so hard to ask her. She had entertained the thought of inviting her before, but she had assumed she would be too busy with her work to get the time off around the holidays.

"I just got fired from both my jobs so fuck it, I'm going to Disneyworld! Is that what people do around here?" Emma laughed at the ridiculousness of it.

"Need I remind you that Henry is not a fan of Disney; we're going to Universal Studios and Islands of Adventure," Regina replied haughtily, nodding her head and willing Emma to agree to come.

"My bad," Emma felt a bit of lightness spring to life inside of her finally.

"So you'll come?" She needed verbal confirmation.

"Yes, I'd love to spend Christmas with you and Henry." That slipped out, Emma was going to make another crack about 'not having anything else to do' but as that were true, she sincerely appreciated Regina inviting her and she wanted to go.

The enthusiasm in Regina's passionate kiss was more than enough reassurance that she had made the right decision.


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: I'm very close to the end of this story! It's been a joy to write and I love reading all the lovely reviews. I'll bring it on home with some fluff and smut so we're all satisfied. Probably just another chapter or so after this. **

…

"Where is the control panel for your shower?" Regina tapped her palm against the wall above the toilet in Emma's apartment. She had seen the open Whiskey bottle on the counter, and judging by Emma's state of inebriation and stress, what she needed most was a shower followed by a nap. Regina had already shuffled through her medicine cabinet to locate some ibuprofen and made Emma take a couple and drink a few glasses of water.

It had been a long, long time since she'd had another person in her life to care for besides Henry, but her need to make sure Emma was alright didn't stem from the underlying guilt she had about the disastrous result from the gossip article. She simply found she cared for the blonde's well-being.

"Regina, there's just a knob. Turn it right and the water gets hotter, and to the left: it gets colder," Emma chuckled at Regina's perplexed face as she leaned against the bathroom wall. She may be a bit out of touch, but it was in an adorable way, like watching Oprah pump her own gas for the first time in 15 years.

"No control panel? But how do you regulate the perfect amount of steam?" Regina turned on the shower and tested the water until it was a suitable temperature. "Clothes off and get in now."

"Too much steam," Emma whined in jest, slyly winking at Regina, who had already turned her focus solely to Emma's drunken strip show. It was a short one, and the brunette made a mental note to get Emma more clothes if only so she could take her time undressing her.

"You don't want to wash my back?" Emma stepped into the shower, pleased to note that it was the perfect temperature. The water soothed her body and calmed her mind. The water was one of the main draws of her coming to Florida in the first place. It was so serene and peaceful to walk down the beach by the Ocean.

"I'd love to, but at this moment my priority is getting you cleaned up," Regina had to agree that there was too much steam as the billowing mist was obstructing her view of Emma. "If I were to get in there with you, we'd be in there forever …and things would get very dirty."

Occasionally, she just liked to watch and admire her beautiful young lover.

Unembarrassed, Emma washed her body, fully of aware of Regina's hungry eyes on her. She knew the priority of their current endeavor wasn't sexy times, but she couldn't help but get turned on under that watchful and appreciative gaze. There was a foreign sense of intimacy in being completely naked and vulnerable while Regina remained in control and untouchable in her business suit.

When she finished rinsing off, Regina was right there to wrap her up in a big fluffy towel and dry her before leading her to her bed. "Are you feeling any better?"

"I will if you lay down with me for a little bit?" Emma bit her lip, the request was so hard to make, but she wanted her to stay for just a little bit longer. With Regina in her apartment the walls felt less oppressive, and the space opened up. The loneliness was somehow driven away and banished to the dark corners, replaced with a sense of belonging and understanding.

"Of course," she smiled and removed her shoes, while Emma leapt into bed still damp and wrapped in her towel. It was too warm to put on clothes. Regina lay down beside her, inhaling the pleasing fresh scent of her. They both turned on their sides to face one another.

"Thank you," Emma murmured in a small voice. Regina scooted closer and drew her into a hug, not caring that her clothes were soaking up a bit of excess water. They lay together quietly for a long while, Regina hoped Emma would fall asleep so she could go enact her revenge. She envisioned herself driving over to the real estate office and soaking every inch of it in gasoline, then striking a match and tossing it lit into the building. She would smile as she walked away, not even caring to watch it burn. The scorching heat on her back would be enough satisfaction.

Sensing that the blonde was stiffening up, Regina looked down at her in concern, "What are you thinking about?"

"No, You first," Emma wanted to know. The look on Regina's face was quite terrifying.

"Committing arson," Regina admitted cheerily, as she squeezed Emma to her and dropped a kiss onto her forehead.

Fair was fair.

"Honestly, I can't stop worrying. I have so much to do…I have to find a new job, how am I going to pay my rent?" She felt strange bringing up the topic of money with Regina, but it was Emma's main worry.

"I could just buy your apartment complex and change your lease so you can live here for free," Regina suggested with a shrug.

Emma laughed, her body shaking in Regina's arms, she pushed up her head and kissed her lips.

"What?" Regina asked, unable to stop Emma's laughter from infecting her too.

"The fact that you are so filthy rich that your first thought to solve my rent dilemma is to just buy the whole property. That's simply ridiculous."

"Right, that is a ridiculous notion because I no longer have a reliable real estate broker…" a thought popped into Regina's head. She sat up in Emma's bed and clasped her hands together. "Emma, do you have your real estate license?"

The blonde sat up next to her, wondering what exactly Regina was thinking, "Well, yeah, I took the course and got my licensure when I started at the job for legal purposes."

"Why are you a support person and not an agent yourself then?"

Emma scratched her neck, "because agents work on commission only and it can be hard to get started. Sometimes one deal can take like a whole year, and things fall through at the last minute. I needed a salary that I could count on."

"Have you learned all the ropes of the business from your boss?" Regina's eyes were growing wider in excitement. She was hoping Emma would reach the same conclusion.

"Of course, I could totally do what my boss does, and probably with a lot less stress…are you thinking…?" Emma furrowed her brow, and studied Regina's face in question.

"Take my business! Start your own brokerage practice. You can be my personal real estate agent, and there will be no conflict of interest if we are together."

That idea sounded pretty great actually. Emma wouldn't feel like a worthless moocher if she was earning commission, and she could make her own agent/client sex policies. "Wow…Yes, I mean if you're sure you trust me with your business?"

"I do," Regina responded leaning down to capture Emma's lips once again, she pulled her down on the bed and snuggled into her. She had always been forced into making decisions by her mother and her late husband, but she'd never truly had a choice. It felt right and good to give Emma options and opportunities to find a freedom she had never had herself.

"And when you say 'we're together,' what does that mean exactly?" Emma whispered hiding her flushed cheeks against the pillow.

"It means just that: we're together like this," Regina purred and rolled over on top of Emma, pressing her body down and covering her like a sexy blanket. "Now, my lovely, you rest for now and come over this evening for our excursion to Orlando."

"Okay," Emma kissed her deeply, and squeezed her bicep. "Regina, please don't actually burn down my boss's office…or set his car on fire either."

"If you insist," she smiled and kissed her again, and lifted off of her to pat her shoulder in affection. "However, I am going to cause quite the scene as I rip away my business. I can hardly wait!"

"Goodbye," Emma called as Regina practically skipped out the door on her way to metaphorically burn down Perry & Harper.

She felt so much better and the future suddenly looked as promising as a hot pink and yellow sunrise over the ocean.


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: Due to popular request, bonus chapter of Regina laying the smack down. I imagine Regina listening to "Sail" by Awolnation as she gets her game face on. **

…

Once she was in her car, Regina checked her appearance in the visor mirror. She smiled as she reapplied her shiseido red lipstick and freshened up her mascara, wiggling the brush through her thick lashes. She took her time styling her hair like she was dressing in armor. She was preparing for battle after all. She smiled at herself in the mirror, her eyes alight with mischief. She blue toothed in her favorite playlist of tunes, and with a bone chilling and practiced manner of sociopathic calm she began to drive to the office.

_Sail!_

"Dadadada Da Da dada Da," Regina sang softly, tapping her finger in time with the beat against the steering wheel. She had placed a call to Mr. Masters requesting an urgent meeting for 5pm. She glanced down at her watch: it was 5:15pm. She decided to make him wait a bit longer, changing lanes and driving around the block again.

_This is how I show my love… I made it in my mind because… I blame it on my ADD, baby…._

She thought about how Mr. Masters saw her, and his only interest was getting his fat commission checks. Regina didn't mind in so much as that was how most people looked at her: a rich privileged bitch. Also, a powerful one. She sighed dreamily as another vision of just torching the place swam through her mind's eye.

_Sail!_

_La la la la la, La la la la la oh!_

She entered the office at 5:25, and announced with a haughty grin, "Sorry I'm late."

"Ms. Mills, right this way," Mr. Masters looked agitated and nervous. He rubbed his hands together and did everything he could to direct Regina's attention away from Emma's vacant desk.

Regina cleared her throat and stood her ground, "I'd like my latte."

"Oh, oh, right of course!…you always take a?"

Emma knew exactly what she liked.

"Apple Spice, non-fat," Regina hissed, accentuating each syllable.

"My apologies, I'll um…go get one for you…." He rubbed his hand over his jaw and went to fetch his keys. Regina glared at him as he left, red-faced. No one else was in the office, it was after business hours and so close to Christmas, and Regina imagined Masters would also like to be getting on his way. Soon enough she mused.

She wandered into the conference room where she usually had her meetings, and took a seat at the head of the table. Primly, she retrieved her planner from her bag and opened to a blank list. At the top of the page she wrote, "To do" and proceeded to occupy her time by making a long list of sexual positions and acts she wanted to try with Emma. She looked all business as she sat regally with her legs crossed and making important notes.

She tapped the pen to her lip thoughtfully and finished her list by writing, 'eat her out from behind/sit on face.' She felt a warm tingle of joy stir in her chest. As an afterthought she added 'Santa hat' to the miscellaneous sub list in the right margin of the page beneath 'leather belt/riding crop.' She was really getting into the holiday spirit.

Pulling her out of her erotic reverie, Masters appeared in the doorway, latte in one hand and files jammed under his arm. "Here you are, Ma'am."

He tentatively sat the drink down in front of her, bowing his head subconsciously in submission as he did so. He spread out her files and sat down; he loosened his tight tie and let out a nervous chuckle.

"Emma," she nodded as if to say, 'out with it.' She folded her arms and leaned back, tilting her chin in judgment.

"Ms. Mills, I can't even tell you how much I value your business and your partnership with Perry & Harper. As you may know, and in the interest of being transparent in our practices, as this does concern you…we let Emma Swan go due to her personal interest in you."

"I see."

"Um…yes, well, I hope you understand it wasn't a personal decision as we do have a strict conflict of interest policy between staff and clients…." Masters was starting to relax slightly, but he could feel the sweat dampening through the low back of his dress shirt. His tie still felt excruciatingly tight. He added weakly, "it's for the best to serve your business needs."

Regina leaned forward and absently flipped through the Stonewood property file, "I agree. In fact, I'm bumping my commission rate from the standard 6% to 8%, and I plan to expand my growing property empire by buying in the Miami/Fort Lauderdale area. How does that sound?"

She knew the look of a man on the verge of ejaculating and Mr. Masters was just about to blow his wad. His face lit up and his whole posture changed. He was practically salivating as dollar signs sparkled in his eyes. "Thank you for being so understanding. You are my number one client and whatever you want I am eager and willing to make happen."

Regina placed her palms on the conference table, her eyes flitting over the files: all 13 deals in the works. "That's good to know, but see when I stated I'd be upping the commission and expanding, I meant with Emma Swan. I'm taking all of my business to her."

Master's jaw went slack as he tried to wrap his head around the bomb Regina had just dropped. "Yes," she continued, "I assume you've taught her well? This Savannah's property, you stood to make what: $10,000?" Regina picked up the file and slid it into her bag. "Say good bye to the down payment on your Vegas condo. And the Landings at Augustine...that commission should have paid for both of your daughter's outrageously expensive orthodontic work, no? Bye, bye."

"What? You can't do this...please," his voice cracked and his face turned sheet white, as he was consumed by frustration and disbelief.

"I can and I will…unless…"

"Unless what?" He clung pathetically to her stray crumb of hope just as she knew he would.

Regina pointed to the phone in the conference room, "call Emma right now and offer her job back."

"I-I, I don't have the authority to do that…" he looked truly frightened.

"Shame," she pressed her lips together and shook her head as one by one she scooped all of the deal files into her bag.

"Wait, okay…just stop…"

Regina watched with immense pleasure as he picked up the phone in shaking hands and dialed Emma's cell. Her voice went flat and cold, "beg her."

Bullets of sweat rained down his face as the phone rang on speaker. Regina's eyes widened in anticipation when Emma answered: "Hello?"

"Emma, hey…you busy?" Masters forced a nervous chuckle as if he was calling up an old friend to hang out.

"Say, I may have made a hasty mistake with what happened today. How about you come back tomorrow and we'll just forget about it?" Regina glared at him until he added desperately, "Please?"

They both listened to Emma sigh heavily. Regina could tell she was a bit surprised to be getting such a call, but had been aware Regina was going to the office to take her business away. After a weary pause, "Um, no…I can't come back and work for you because that would mean I'd have to end my relationship with Regina and I'm not willing to do that. Take care."

Emma had hung up and the line went dead, and so did the hope in Master's soul. The brunette beamed at the validation that Emma had just provided her.

"Well, my lover has spoken, so we're sticking with plan A," Regina blinked innocently and opened her palms as if the whole matter was out of her hands. She stood up and lifted her now heavy bag over her shoulder. "She'll be getting all of my business and all of your potential commission."

She gave a shell-shocked Masters a pitying look, crinkling her chin in pity before widening her smile into a dazzlingly evil grin. She checked his shoulder as she pushed past his chair and left the room.

Tears streaked down his face as the weight of what had just happened sunk in. He had made a huge mistake.


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: I'm getting closer to the finish line, another chapter or two after this. (I think that's what I said like two chapters ago, but I did promise fluff and smut. Here's some of that.) **

….

"Mommy says that you're her new special friend," Henry sat in his booster seat at the dining room table gleefully ambushing Emma with questions while Regina finished making breakfast. "What does that mean?"

_Christ_, Emma thought, kid was totally going to 'Katie Couric' her before she even ate, and she needed some carbs to replenish after the night she'd just had. "Um…well, Henry…that's a good question...It means we like each other so we want to be friends…and stuff."

Inquisitive little shit.

"And Mommy says that you're coming with us to see the Minions and Spiderman for Christmas!" Henry clapped his hands in excitement, and took a long drink from his juice cup. Making casual conversation with a four year old was a whole new endeavor for Emma.

"Yup, we're going to have so much fun!" she told him, matching his excitement as best she could. She felt relieved to the have the topic changed from having to define herself as 'mommy's new special friend.' She was pretty sure there was a children's book on that topic. She'd have to check on Amazon.

"And Mommy says that I have to listen to you and do everything you say…do you have to listen to mommy and do everything she says?" Henry waited anxiously for her answer, his lips pursing and eyebrows rising in question.

"Um…well," Emma squirmed uncomfortably and laughed at the thought. "It's probably a good idea."

"When I do my chores, I get a sticker on my chart and if I get all my stickers for the week I get to play games on the tablet," Henry added informatively, as Regina entered the room and sat a plastic tray of food in front of her son, placing a kiss on his cheek. Emma noticed how much joy Henry brought her. Regina proudly served Emma a plate of bacon, eggs and toast and dropped a kiss to her forehead as well. It was surreal, but in a good way.

Emma had sort of expected that Regina would have a private chef or something. She was amazed to learn that she maintained her home all on her own, except with a bit of help from Graham who cleaned her pool and had been babysitting Henry. According to Henry, he and Graham had been doing 'man' things: like putting paper dartboards in the toilet so Henry could work on his aim.

She was also pleased to see that Regina was an excellent mother. At first, Emma had thought her to be a very permissive parent: spoiling her son and giving into his every whim. She could see now that although Henry was a lucky kid, Regina worked patiently with him to instill good manners and a sense of discipline and responsibility. It was balanced out by the way she also let him enjoy his childhood and indulge his imagination.

"That's right, dear. Now eat your breakfast and leave Emma alone so we can get going," Regina smoothed his hair down, and watched as he eagerly shoveled in scrambled eggs.

"Mommy, come here," Henry placed his hand on Regina's arm and she leaned down so he could whisper in her ear. He kept his eyes trained on Emma, who felt uncomfortable with the attention turned to her, "Ms. Emma is really pretty, just like you, Mommy."

Henry wiped his nose and listened as Regina replied loud enough so that Emma could clearly hear, "Yes, she is quite pretty. That's sweet of you to say, why don't you go ahead and tell her?"

Henry got shy and then smiled, his eyes crinkling, as he practically shouted at Emma, "You're pretty!" He instantly turned and buried his face against Regina's chest to hide.

The blonde couldn't help but smile dizzily at the kiddo. In fact, her cheeks practically ached from the near permanent natural smile she'd maintained since setting foot in the house the night before.

They finished breakfast, packed up Regina's SUV and hit the road. Universal Studios and Islands of Adventure awaited them! It was a beautiful sunny day and Regina had already coated Henry in layers of spray on sunscreen. It was like a thick layer of candle wax on his skin. Emma was sure he'd have to be scrubbed or soaked in gasoline to get the sunscreen to dissolve, but at least while everyone else was lobster red, Henry would look like he had freshly emerged from a dark sunless cellar.

So much had happened in just a few short days, and Emma still had her doubts and worries, but she was looking forward to enjoying herself and getting to know Regina and Henry even better. She couldn't remember the last time she hadn't worried about work, and though she was sure that being Regina's personal commercial realtor wasn't going to be a cake walk, she would concern herself with all that later. Plus, it was just a thrill to have people to spend Christmas with.

The kid played games on his tablet and Regina drove like a maniac per status quo. Emma didn't want to unnecessarily distract her while they were cruising up to Orlando on the 95.

She let the comfortable silence of the car ride lull her into a meditative state as she leaned against the window and rubbed her sleep-deprived eyes. The 'and stuff' portion of her answer to Henry about the exact 'special' nature of her relationship with Regina was certainly glossed over for Henry's sake, but now she let herself think about all that the other woman had done with her the night before. God, just the memory had her pulsing and aching fresh over.

When Emma had come over the night before she met wild crazy horny Regina. Ah, she'd missed her. Guess she was all amped up after she crushed Mr. Master's hopes and dreams and in the mood to celebrate. Emma had been mightily impressed at the efficiency with she had been led upstairs and stripped down to bare ass nekkid while Regina kissed every revealed bit of skin.

The funny thing was that Regina had seen Emma in an array of work outfits, and even naked, but she'd never yet seen her in Emma's most preferred casual outfit: skinny jeans, boots, and a white wife beater. When Regina got a look at her, her eyes turned ferocious: amber and sparkling. She had licked her lips and told her she was positively irresistible.

Emma was about to say the same for Regina, but she didn't get a breath out before rich, red lips were on covering hers and stealing her breath away.

Emma had awoken that morning feeling utterly disoriented. It had taken a full minute for her to remember her own name, but that's what unbelievably mind-blowing lesbian sex did to a woman: melted her brain. She cracked one eye open and took in her state of being and surroundings: Regina's bed. Unfamiliarly soft sheets were tangled around her legs; she smelled of sex, sweat and an unknown perfume. As she stretched out her low back it cracked, decompressing from the various positions they had tried throughout the night.

Pleasantly, she noted telltale soreness in a more centrally located area as well. The very memory that flashed through her mind of sights and sounds caused Emma to grin and blush, turning her face into the bed. Where did her pillow go? She realized her arms and head were sort of dangling over the side of the expansive bed. Her throat was bone dry from the exuberant capacity-testing use of her lungs in the preceding hours.

It was amazing the way Regina's sexual freedom transferred over to Emma: she felt completely uninhibited with her.

Most of all that's when she realized her smile was there to stay, though she did frown in concentration when she was unable to count up precisely how many orgasms she'd achieved the night before, let alone how many she'd given Regina. It was definitely a new record for her. Possibly womankind. Regina demanded a lot in life and Emma was happy to give and give, and give some more.

Their sexcapades had played out like she was a contestant on the 'Price Is Right,' (replacing Drew Carey with Regina of course) If orgasm 1 had been getting called up to play from the audience, orgasm 2 was winning the first bid and getting to play on stage. Orgasm 3 was playing plinko and hitting the $10,000 slot twice in a row. Her conscious thought process had ceased to function around orgasm 4 which was akin to spinning the giant wheel and landing on the $1.00. Bells were dinging and ringing, and people were cheering their approval and coaching from the audience. It was heavenly.

She had gone straight to the Showcase Showdown of sex and won! She had not only won a new car, but a new set of skis, a pair of Vespas and a trip to Cabo San Lucas. Seriously, it was like a sexy sampler platter of positions and acts. Emma had been mystified when Regina stopped mid spank to put on her reading glasses and check her planner. She even made a quick note. Perhaps she was just a really excellent multi-tasker and Emma's naked thighs and wet pussy reminded her of some important business idea. If only all their business meetings could be like that….

Regina was like a big cat, confirmed by the fact that she had literally wiggled her ass before pouncing on Emma. Then she was all sighing purrs and roving soft tongue. Clawing red lines down Emma's back, inhaling the scent of her hair and a moment later: her arousal, while making resounding noises of approval and declarations of appreciation which was all Emma would ever need or hope for: that amazing feeling of being so wanted in every way.

Getting her bare ass spanked hard while she was on hands and knees made her body hotter with every stinging slap on her reddened hyper sensitive skin. So when Regina slipped her fingers into her and fingered her from behind she was already coming undone like never before. Her back arched and she pushed into those amazingly talented and hardworking fingers until her knees couldn't hold her up for a moment longer.

Regina had rolled her over and rubbed her own wetness all over Emma's stomach and down on her thighs, taking a moment to just sit there, rocking and sliding along like she owned her. Emma reached for her and kneaded absently at Regina's breasts and pinched at her nipples. Regina spoke breathlessly with a look of intense concentration, "I like how you don't roll over to me, you're not afraid of me. You're not afraid of anything."

Emma wasn't able to point out how she had just literally rolled over and was letting the brunette hump the fuck out of her, but she knew what she meant. She felt brave. It was the sentiment that counted. "That's why we're going to be good doing business together: cause I'm not gonna take your shit."

With that, Emma sat up and tossed her hair out of her face, she pulled up the leg that Regina was riding forcing her to lose balance and fall heavily forward against her. Emma pushed her thigh up suddenly against her pussy and pulled Regina on down. She landed on her side and Emma locked the front of her body to Regina's back, moving her hand to her clit, she rubbed and stroked at her slow and steady like she was tuning an acoustic guitar: listening for a positive response when she hit the sweet spots.

She brought the level of intimacy up as she sucked her neck and brushed her shoulder with her lips as she continued to smile even as Regina pretended to grow impatient with Emma taking charge and setting the pace….

Emma snapped out of her dreamy reverie when she felt a light squeeze on her thigh. She looked up through the windshield and realized they were pulling up to the hotel.


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: This story is never ending because I got off on a tangent of Regina back story**. **If anyone is so inclined you can buy your own Daniel on Amazon.**

…

Regina had gone back and forth on whether or not to have a bottle of champagne chilling in the master bedroom of the suite when they arrived. She decided on 'yes' and discreetly called and ordered it that morning after her energizing night with Emma. Without her knowledge the hotel had upgraded her to a full romantic package.

When they arrived in their suite, the bell boy gave both women a lecherous wink, and when they stepped in they saw why. Rose petals littered the bed and floor, a state of the art Jacuzzi tub had its own room, and chocolate covered strawberries sat on a heart shaped tray on the edge of the nightstand along with a bottle of chilled Champagne in an ice bucket with two flutes.

"Whoa!" Emma exclaimed, as she took in the size and luxury of the suite along with the romantic additions. It was a far cry from the stale smoke holes she'd stayed in before. Regina smiled nervously, she didn't want to put Emma off or come on too strong as she'd done in the past. Taking a trip and spending Christmas with her and Henry already seemed like a lot, but hopefully it wasn't too soon. She visibly relaxed when Emma moved to kiss her sweetly in appreciation as she flopped down on the bed and rose petals flew into the air. "I had no idea you were so romantic."

_Neither did I,_ Regina thought, but she crossed the room when Emma beckoned her as if in a trance and fell down beside her on the bed. She sighed in relief as she felt Emma's hand slip into her hers sending a tingle through her body. This was a vacation, it was the holidays, and it was time to relax and enjoy.

Henry ran through all of the rooms and when he found his 'Despicable Me' themed kid's paradise he screamed. The Minion covered wallpaper made the blue and yellow accented room pop, and stuffed characters from the movie lined the dresser. The bed was a capsule shaped minion themed thing too, and Henry wasted no time grabbing his new 'friends' off of the dresser and crawling onto the bed.

Regina, Emma, Henry, and a room full of Minions: just how things should be.

Despite not getting much sleep the night before, the brunette felt quite perky. Sex always invigorated her and put her in a cheerful mood. Sex with Emma took her to the fluffy state of Nirvana. She had been floored when Emma showed up on her doorstep in those tight jeans. Where had the woman been hiding that outfit? She had promptly shown her just how turned on she was.

Nothing pleased Regina more than checking items off of her 'to do' list and the night before she had raced through several high priority items. The noises Emma made when she was enjoying something were maddeningly lust inducing, plus the fact that she had taken to the hearty ass spanking she had given her was a lovely bonus. (And watching her cum repeatedly…and cumming herself…repeatedly. All of that. Yes, please.)

Though something had happened that had thrown Regina for a loop in a way she hadn't expected during their sex romp. Emma had taken control and for a moment Regina expected them to re-enact a night of Wrestle mania under the covers: fighting and fucking like crazy.

She was surprised when Emma slowed everything down, and took her time to play with her body and actually learn what brought her pleasure. She had struggled and grown impatient with want, even fighting a fluttery feeling akin to panic at having her world thrown off kilter, but when Emma touched her, it truly _touched_ her. She felt a sense of release in the vulnerability she had shown her.

She had covered her body with hers. The way she kissed each freckle and reverently nibbled her hip bone before softly kissing her sex, and lapping delicately at her wetness even as Regina had bucked her hips to indicate her want, fulfilled a deep seated need she didn't even know she had. When the blonde brought her off it was like slipping into a warm bubble bath after a hard day.

Emma was a wrecking ball in the form of a feather…

Regina's mother had been very strict when she was growing up on the family acreage in Zephyrhills. The brunette was always watched by her mother or her nanny closely and she had little time to herself. It was stifling when she reached the age of 17 and wasn't allowed to date or even go to Homecoming or Prom. Her friends always teased her about how uptight she was and that she was never going to have a boyfriend or ever get laid. One day, as a joke Regina's friend, Kathryn, gave her a small pink vibrator. The transparent box read, "Pretty Love Daniel."

Feeling quite curious about it, but having no place in the house to hide it, as her mother had a habit of going through her drawers and closets on a whim, Regina found an old jewelry box and hid Daniel out in the stable where her mother rarely ventured. One day after a particularly exciting and really bumpy horseback ride, Regina took Daniel out of the box. She carefully put a fresh set of batteries in, and turned it on. The vibration, even in her hand, was nice, and she felt her young body warm as she realized how good it would feel in other places.

She checked to make sure the stables were empty and retreated up to the hayloft, where she spread a blanket down and laid on her back. She wasn't sure what she was scared of, but it took her a long time to actually slide her riding pants down her thighs and then she lightly pressed just the tip of the toy to her through her panties. Just that light touch sent a burst of sensation she had never known before through her whole body.

She grew bolder and wanted more and soon she was teasing herself with Daniel under her panties and pressing it directly to her clit. She let her mind go and tried to fantasize about boys in her class at school, and hot actors she'd seen in the movies, but what she really craved was someone more like herself.

Only in her fantasies did she indulge her desires, working up quite a long list of things she wanted to do with a woman if she ever got the chance. She had her first orgasm with her trusty pink vibrator up in the hayloft…and countless others. She knew she had to be quiet under the blanket and every time she had finished she felt peaceful and free. She'd carefully clean her toy and put it in back in the box, tucked away amongst the brushes and hoof polish.

It was her secret. One day after riding she came back to the stable in a jovial mood and ready for a long, tension releasing session with Daniel, but when she went to retrieve it, it was gone. Panic set in and Regina searched frantically through the drawer until she took a step backwards and looked down. There was Daniel, destroyed on the floor of the stable: the box was smashed, his batteries had been ripped out, and there was no coming back from that.

She knew that Mother had been responsible, but she was too embarrassed to confront her. Shortly after that Cora, had made comments that if she had the desires of an adult then Regina was ready to be an adult and get married. As soon as she graduated high school, her mother set her up with a super wealthy and much older friend of the family: Leo White.

She was engaged immediately to the old fogy, against her will. He was a drinker first and a business man second. Regina was simply, young beautiful arm candy to parade around at events and a warm body to get his rocks off with. The engagement had last throughout her stint at college, though she never saw the man, he expected her to be faithful, though he surely wasn't. She did indulge herself in a few affairs with girls she met at school.

By the time she graduated and was married, Leo was already looking at even younger women, and Regina was only 22. They lived separate lives, but Regina was never free to truly live her own. When he died she set about adopting Henry, and eventually slowly started dating for the first time in her life. Emma was the first woman she had met that ticked off all of her boxes and Regina was finally getting to live out her pent up, long held fantasies. Emma Swan was truly a savior….

"Mommy, come see my room!" Henry ran in and held up one of his toys. Regina sat up as Henry tugged both Emma and her to standing. After a tour of the room and the rest of the suite it was time to hit up the park. They were all ready to go, and had made it to Orlando in record time thanks to Regina's skillful driving. She was pleased that Henry's waterproof sunscreen seemed to be holding up better than a statue at Madame Tussauds. The hotel was located conveniently on site with the park, so they made their way through the hotel and across City Walk and up to Islands of Adventure.

"What shall we do first?"


	25. Chapter 25

Regina pushed her sunglasses back on her nose and adjusted her white 'life is good' visor that was perched over her forehead. Emma noticed that Regina was one of those women who managed to look impeccably stylish wearing a visor and a fanny pack. She was such a chameleon, ranging from her power suits to sleek and casual effortlessly. Somehow she fit into the theme park environment, playing the part of the over protective mom. She had practically tattooed Henry's personal information on his body in case he got lost or stolen.

"Harrrry Pottttttter!" Henry exclaimed in a weirdly over affected British accent, as Regina rustled around in her Mary Poppin's-like pack for the attractions map and spread it out for him to see. As she read the description: "_The Wizarding World of Harry Potter_ is an interactive recreation of popular locations and shops from the books."

"I want my own wand!"

Regina bopped his nose and smiled brightly, "Of course, dear."

Emma shoved her hands in her pockets and pulled her long blonde hair into a ponytail. She wore cut off cut offs and a simple grey tee with flip flops. She licked her lips as she watched Regina and Henry interact. This was Henry's day and she was just along for the ride, but she wouldn't have it any other way.

She wondered how much affection Regina would permit her to show as she really wanted to kiss her and get on the receiving end of one of those brilliant 1000 watt smiles. However, she certainly wasn't a teenager trying to win the trashiest PDA of the year award by making out in line for Transformers 3D, and last time she had kissed Regina in public the fallout had practically ruined her life. (Though, now it was somehow working out.)

"Come on, Ms. Emma!" Henry was already running ahead, his voice wobbling as his little legs carried him under the big globe sign that said "Universal Studios."

The trio made their way through the park, looking in awe at the attractions, stands and people they passed along the way. When they entered Harry Potter land it was unbearably crowded; the wait times for the rides were upwards of 90 minutes. The first stop was at the money exchange because regular money wouldn't do, no, not here. They had to get Gringott's cash, which was over seen by a very intimidating animatronics goblin. The next stop was 'Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions' to get Henry a legit Harry Potter costume.

Naturally, Regina was going the whole nine yards. The word "No" was banned today. Maybe the kid was way spoiled, but it was nice that he had the opportunity to enjoy the luxury of it in a way most kids didn't. Emma had been to the park once before. It was a treat to her inner child, she'd decided since she had always wanted to ride a rollercoaster. She'd loved it, but aside from park admission, she wasn't about to pay the steep prices for junk food. After a full exhausting day of rides she had taken herself out to Golden Corral and paid $10.99 for an all you can buffet.

In the robe shop, Henry and Regina were in a heated debate over which robe he should get. Emma noticed gleefully that Regina was quite possibly at heart a big Harry Potter nerd. All four of the Hogwart's houses were available for purchase, and it was imperative to figure out exactly which house suited Henry.

"How do you know so much about Harry Potter?" Emma asked. Surely he wasn't old enough to read the books yet. Emma was leaning toward Henry being a Gryffindor, as she saw some of the same qualities in him that she possessed, and she always thought of herself as a Gryffindor. Regina…well, Regina was possibly a Slytherin, but more likely a Ravenclaw….and sometimes Emma thought she seemed like a big old Hufflepuff.

"Ms. Belle read it to me!" Henry proudly examined the lion crest on the robe that he had selected.

"She was supposed to skip the scary parts, but judging by the Voldemort themed nightmares Henry's had recently she certainly did not," Regina helped him into a newly purchased robe at a price of $110 Gringott notes, which almost made Emma faint. She could definitely make the kid a cloak for like $3.50 at the fabric shop. She reminded herself that this was vacation, and Regina was happily buying whatever Henry wanted. They left the shop and Henry immediately began to sweat in his heavy black robe which may be great for dreary London, but wasn't the wardrobe decision for the Florida heat. , and continued to take in the sights, sounds and smells of the park as he skipped along.

Regina snapped her fingers when he got too far ahead and he stopped abruptly, tripping clumsily over the extremely long robe. He obediently slowed his pace and reached up to take Regina's hand in one of his, and nudged Emma's clenched fingers open to grab it with his other, earning a smile and a look of joy from Regina. They really were the cutest lesbians with a kid at the park, despite the competition being pretty steep.

They fought the crowds as they passed 'The Leaky Cauldron' and 'Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes,' finally making it into the line for 'Ollivander's Wand Shop.' All Henry wanted was his own wand so he could do magic, and by God, Regina was going to get him one. No matter how long they had to wait

After they each had a refreshing Butterbeer, and a long wait, a wand finally chose Henry. It was sort of like going to pick out a pet at the animal shelter: when the right one presented itself, you just knew. Also, you paid $44.95 for the privilege.

"My little Wizard is trying to cast a goddamn spell here! Outta the way you stupid Muggles!" Regina hissed at the non-observant passerby when they blocked the interactive wand from casting spells in Hogsmeade.

Emma moved to Regina's side and grabbed her bicep to comfort her before she freaked out and cast her own 'golden flame' spell with half-closed eyelids, and a scream of fury_._

"He's doing just fine; it takes a bit of practice."

Regina calmed down immediately, her body shifting toward Emma, as she handed over a cool bottle of water. "Yes, I suppose we have all day." She let out a long exhale and smiled as she straightened her posture. Just then Henry made the spell work and shut the endlessly talking heads up. They clapped proudly at his magical feat, and he ran over and yanked them both down into a sweaty hug.

"I want to see Dora, Diego and the baby jaguars!"

They sent Henry on a safari adventure with Dora that would take about 30 minutes, and then Regina signed him up for the Spanish tour back to back so he'd be occupied for an hour. The brunette signed the liability waiver, which stated she'd be back to pick Henry up after the tour or otherwise social services would be called. Apparently, the park had had previous issue with child abandonment.

They waved and smiled at Henry as he boarded the safari cruiser and was given a back pack while Dora stared at him wide-eyed and waited for him to answer an obvious question about her monkey. He loved every minute of it.

Conveniently, this left the two women to their own devices. "Henry's just at 40 inches right so he can ride the kiddy rides, but maybe we could go on something more adult?"

Regina's eyes narrowed and she fiddled with the strap of her fanny pack. She wasn't much of a 'ride' person. "What do you have in mind?"

Emma could tell Regina wasn't one for feeling out of control, and she also knew that no roller coaster could give her anywhere close to the thrills she had enjoyed in Regina's bed, but there was something about seeing the publicly reserved woman let go and enjoy herself that Emma couldn't get enough of.

She smirked and lifted her eyebrows with salacious intent, "The Hulk!"


	26. Chapter 26

The line for The Hulk rollercoaster wasn't overly long. It took some convincing for Regina to secure her fanny pack in a locker and take Emma's hand leading to the back of the line. Regina was shaking lightly, and nervous energy had sprung up around her. She had started the line asking questions about how scary the ride would be, but the further they progressed the quieter she got.

"Hey, are you okay?" Emma gently prodded, lifting her chin with a finger to study her fear glossed eyes.

"Yes…I'm—this is just new for me. I'm sure this unbearable anxiety I have will pass," Regina said, waving her hand nonchalantly. She attempted a brave smile, but it never reached her eyes and it quickly dissipated as she saw how close they were to boarding the coaster.

"If you don't want to ride it, just tell me now and we can leave," Emma whispered quietly. It was always good to try something that seemed scary in hopes of getting over that fear, but she didn't want her lovely lady passing out or puking on her.

"I'm fine," the brunette asserted tersely, even as she began to pant a bit like she was seconds away from hyperventilating.

"Ok, so you want to right in front then?" Emma asked, gauging the almost imperceptible shake of the brunette's head. She felt Regina's clammy palms latch onto her arm, in a clinging manner. If the woman hadn't been so terrified, Emma would have found it more adorable.

They lined up at the gate for the ride, as the coaster swung into the station. The previous occupants vacated the cars looking windblown and happy as they went. Regina was hugging Emma from behind, and burying her face into her back. She coaxed the surprisingly strong arms from around her middle and led the woman through the gate and into the ride. The padded safety bar came down from the top and fit securely over the rider's shoulders and torso.

Regina dutifully took her seat beside Emma. She was staring straight ahead at the ominous dark tunnel. This coaster is unique in that it accelerates straight from the get go and shoots through the tunnel followed immediately by an insanely steep drop. It's supposed to emulate how the Hulk feels when he get s angry and transforms.

"Emma, where's your hand?" Regina sounded desperate, and Emma found Regina's hand, she couldn't see her very well, with the safety bar in the way, but there was no going back now.

"I'm here, just try and relax," she told her. Regina didn't respond as the ride was underway. They ramped up through the tunnel as green lights sped by their periphery and then they were over the edge and flying straight down gathering speed and whooshing. Emma let out a wild scream as the wind stole her breath. She felt Regina's hand squeeze into a death grip onto her, and a heard her let out a more brittle sounding scream from beside her. For the next minute, her world consisted only of sky, ground, and glimpses of green metal track as the coaster ran its course.

The ride coasted into the station and the stopped, a moment later the safety bars were released and Emma pushed hers up, nervous to see how Regina handled it. Her hair was all out of place and she looked shell shocked, but she was smiling. She wasn't even covered in vomit or unconscious. On shaky legs she stood up and exited out the side.

"You made it."

"Indeed I did…do we have time to go again?" Regina laughed freely as Emma rubbed her back. They had to head back to pick Henry up from his Dora tour. "I must confess that I was skeptical, but that was fun!"

Emma knew the feeling as it was the same she had felt about the older woman for so long. Seeing a playful side of Regina out of her comfort zone sparked an even deeper respect and care in her. By the time they retrieved Henry and Regina inspected him for any injury or signs of distress, they were all getting hungry, hot and tired.

Henry talked excitedly about his safari and when Emma told him that she got his mom to ride the Hulk the boy looked at her like she had just performed a miracle, (or cast a difficult spell in Diagon Alley.) the coaster loomed above them, visible from all over the park, "Whoa! You rode that?!"

While Henry didn't quite meet the height requirement for that ride, he did barely make the 40 inch mark and Emma took him on the Amazing Spiderman ride. Which was thankfully air conditioned and included 3D glasses. It was like Spiderman and all the villains were flying right at their faces. Regina had abstained, citing that she had had enough thrill rides for the day and would be waiting with lunch when Emma and Henry finished.

They took a rest at a picnic table that was shaded and enjoyed over priced burgers and chicken tenders from the Jurassic Park themed café. The humidity was ramping up at the same pace that Henry's energy was fading out. After another stop in the Spiderman store for another costume for Henry, and a photo opt with Wolverine, they headed back to the hotel just as thick droplets of rain began to fall.

They wrangled off Henry's Gryffindor cloak, promising they'd all go swimming at the hotel pool in the evening after the rain stopped and the sun went down. He yawned, his eyes shimmering, "Thank you, Mommy and thank you, Emma!"

He fell into a deep sleep within moments.

Crossing to the window and peering out at the park, Emma still couldn't believe she was here with Regina and her son. It felt right and it felt surreal. She noticed the ornate Christmas decorations around the hotel and all over the park. Pulling herself from her thoughts, she turned around just in time to watch Regina as she locked the door to their room and stripped out of her clothes, flinging the fanny pack onto the bed.

She motioned at Emma to get naked with a sharp nod, a sultry stare, and a lick of her lips, "I hope you have some energy left. Henry will be napping for a few hours…I think it's our turn to have some fun. Together."

Regina popped the cork on the bottle of Champagne and leisurely poured them each a glass of cool, sweet bubbling liquid. She crossed the room and headed to the Jacuzzi tub. She started the water, testing the heat with her fingers and turned the whirling jets on. She stared hungrily at Emma. "Care to join me?"

Emma was out of her clothes in seconds, her body already conditioned to Regina's sexy drawl as thoroughly as Pavlov's dog. She took a steadying breath as she bunched her hair on top of her head in a messy bun and followed Regina into the spacious tub. Sinking into the water and settling back into Regina's lap, she felt lips kissing up her neck and fingers stroking and fondling smooth wet skin.

Emma allowed herself to relax into the delightful touch. She had no worries about the future of her career or her future with Regina, because in that moment she had the distinct impression that everything was going to turn out perfectly.


	27. Epilogue

**365 Days Later…**

"Honey, we agreed not to talk about work on our trip," Emma cupped Regina's cheek and kissed her lips sweetly as they checked into the hotel. "We're on vacation."

"Of course, darling," Regina bent down to pick up the ever growing form of Henry, and hefted him onto her hip.

"Can I ride The Hulk this year?" He asked hopefully, knowing that he still wasn't tall enough for that ride.

"Maybe next year, kiddo," Emma kissed his cheek in apology and took him from Regina's arms as she pushed the key card into the door of their suite. Emma laughed as she saw the trail of rose petals and chilled champagne. She lowered Henry to the floor and he raced off to see what theme his room was this time. "Just like last year."

"I can still be romantic," Regina blushed slightly and led Emma over to where the tray of chocolate covered strawberries waited. She lifted one and placed at the entrance of her lips, and Emma sucked in the sweet treat and made a sound of pleasure.

"I know, you show me every day," Emma chewed and swallowed her strawberry, and gave Regina a kissed then pushed one up to her mouth. "Just look at us."

Not only had Emma prospered with Regina's real estate business, she also became the 'must have' agent for Regina's high profile friends and friends of friends. She quickly became so busy in Melbourne and the surrounding areas that she started her own brokerage firm. Networking certainly paid off, and money troubles were a thing of the distant past for Emma. She worked her own hours, and set her own schedule. She even had her own group of agents working for her. After six months of practically living with Regina and Henry, Emma actually moved in to the riverside mansion and called it home, and Regina and Henry, her family.

Tears threatened to spill from her eyes as she thought about the early days of getting to know the caustic Regina Mills, and what a different person she was now. She still retained her more stubborn personality characteristics, but she was more open and free with her affection. In Emma's eyes, she grew more beautiful each day. Over the past year, they had shared their lives and hearts with one another. They had learned that they were more similar in ways unforeseen, and they complemented each other in other ways. Like puzzle pieces fitting together seamlessly to make a whole picture.

While some couples lost the passion in their relationships as years dragged on, the adage that 'practice makes perfect' applied to Regina and Emma. They took their time exploring every fantasy and coming to a place of total trust and understanding. They could turn each other on with just a look or a well-timed whisper.

The trip would become their annual family Christmas tradition. Sure they'd go on other family vacations, but they'd always come to Orlando for Christmas. The years would stack up neatly, each one flying by faster than the next. In 2016, Emma proposed to Regina on Christmas day. Their wedding was the following spring. In 2017, Regina asked Emma to officially co-adopt Henry, making her co-legal guardian and mother.

Emma had never wanted to stay in Florida long term, but now that she had found her family and her happiness, she couldn't imagine living anywhere else. She was in it to win it and each and every Christmas would be hot and very merry.


End file.
